Love Is A Dangerous Path
by LuckyLaTat
Summary: When you fall for the enemy and you both leave your homes to run away for a new life away from the ninja laws, will you go even if he cant give you a safe home, family, and pure happiness… Tears shed and kisses are made. 'I will join you, i don't care now
1. Chapter 1

I get bored and this story was in my mind forever... so i am writing it... but now it just leads me to ANOTHER story i have to wright... Oh joy.. but i do it just for you guys!

This one is short, so er... ya.

Enjoy?

I do not own Naruto.

"You call that a promise?" I yelled at him "You left me, Naruto, Kakashi, your home to kill one man!"

"I did it because he needs to die for killing my whole family!" Sasuke yelled back as i was blocking him from the poor man on the ground

"He is going blind with his blood line! He is growing old! They way he is living, he might not even last longer!"

Sasuke and his damn reasons for killing Itachi. Doesn't this ever end? I may not even love him anymore. I may not care if he comes back anymore. But even i know, that this isn't his way to live. And i don't want him to die in all this.

"This has nothing to do with you. So get out of the way so i can kill him." Sasuke took out his sword

"You crazy girl…" the man said from the ground "Get out of here! This has nothing to do with you, yeah…"

"So you just want to die?" I asked as i could see in his eyes that he wanted to live "Thats what i thought, now shut up and rest. Before he gets to you, you will die from blood loss."

"You will die to…" He mumbled as he put his head back down.

"Sasuke…" I said with a sad tone, "What happened to you?"

"I grew up and got stronger…" He said as he came at me with his sword

"Hana Buredo! I believe that means Flower Blade, if not, im still learning." I yelled as my sword appeared in my hand as both our sword met.

"New style of fighting?" Sasuke asked as i pushed him back. I said nothing as i got in a defensive stance. "Or no answer…"

"You never been the one to talk…" I mumbled as i sent some of my chakra to find Naruto, Sai, or Kakashi.

"By the time they get here, you will both be dead." Sasuke said as he came at me once again. He did a quick down ward attack as i slid out of the way and aimed my sword for his neck. But of course, he saw this and blocked it.

"You're to cocky…" I growled out as i jumped away.

**"Lets try hitting the ground!" **Inner yelled **"Lets see how high his duck ass can fly!"**

_"The other guy cant get out of the way…" _I said to her as i found the others chakra. I believe they are on there way now.

I made myself a clone and sent it to get the guy out of the way. My way of fighting isn't great with a sword… im better with hand to hand combat.

"Take it easy…" I mumbled to my clone and the dude as they both passed me

"Don't die girl." the dude said as long blonde hair was covering his face.

"New style?" Sasuke asked once again as my sword disappeared.

"Ever been in an earthquake?" I asked as i made sure my gloves are on right.

"No…" Sasuke said simply

"Well this is your first Earthquake!" I said as i punched the ground. The ground started to shake uncontrollably and started to break apart.

When the ground settled i couldn't find him anywhere. I didn't sense his chakra or anything. So i think he ran away.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran into the clearing with the others.

"Naruto." I said with nodding my head to the others.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked

"Sasuke…" I mumbled " I think he took off."

"Or he is just hiding…" Sai said as we ducted from a flying kunai.

"You guys handle it here…" I said "I had a clone take off with the person Sasuke was about to kill."

"We will handle this." Naruto said giving me the thumbs up and his fox smile.

"We will find you after." Kakashi said as i took off to the trees. I soon heard the battle go on behind me. After about five minutes of running, i found my clone and the man by the river.

"He is fine." My clone said. I gave it a nod as it turned into a puff of smoke. I walked up to the man. He had long blonde hair, and in black normal, around the house ninja clothes. Which was torn and soaked in blood.

"You ok?" I asked as i started to wipe blood off his face.

"Better then before." He gave a small laugh "Your clone healed most of me."

"I know." I said as i checked his wounds that wasn't healed. I then checked to see if he was alright. "You're not dead or going to die today." I gave a smile "Just take it easy for about a week and you will heal up just fine without a problem."

"You're quite the doctor, yeah." He said sitting up and taking off his outer shirt. I looked away to give him privacy as i think i hear him cleaning his shirt. As i looked at the water, i saw red. So i was right "Whats your name?"

"Saku…" I said. While on an ANBU mission, i cant give out my full name… but it sucks because, my mask is in my bag… and they seen my face. "Yours?"

"Dei…" He mumbled. I gave a nod "Whats your past with Sasuke?"

"He was an old teammate." I shrugged

"I see…" He said "You can turn around now. Im not naked…"

I looked at him… He looked really familiar… i just cant put my finger on it… "I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable…" I mumbled.

"I know what a girls body looks like." He gave me a wink as i blushed a little. I just turned away "Looks like you never seen a guys."

"I seen plenty…" I mumbled with a sigh "Why are you even bring this up to a complete stranger?"

"Just making small talk." He said

**"If this is small talk, then i wonder what his full on conversations are!" **Inner said as she went back on to finding out who this guy is.

"Some small talk…" I mumbled as i stood up "I have to get back make sure that my teammates are fine."

"It was nice talking to you Saku…" He said as he stood up slowly as well

"Take some of these when you find a safe place to sleep." I said as i handed him a pill "It will heal you a little faster and help you sleep."

"What about the pain yeah?" He asked as he took it and pocketed it

"And with the pain." I said with a nod "It was nice talking to you as well, Dei." I started to turn away.

"I owe you for this." He said as i looked over my shoulder and gave a small smile.

"You don't owe me for anything… i doubt that we will see each other again though." I said sadly

"You can only hope, yeah." He said as i gave a nod and ran into the trees. I soon met up with Naruto and the others.

"Everything turn out ok?" I asked as i started healing Sais arm.

"He got away…" Naruto growled out

"At least we got closer to getting him." Kakashi said as he smiled under his mask.

"And at least no one got hurt like last time." I said as i finished checking everyones wounds

"What about that guy that Sasuke was going to kill?" Kakashi asked as we all grabbed our masks

"He was just in Sasukes way." I shrugged as i pulled on my cat mask. We all took off.

_"I wonder if that was even true…" _I thought to Inner

**"Knowing Sasuke, it might just be true…" **Inner said as she came up blank with his name and face **"But, at least we saved another life! We are that kick ass!"**

_"Just might be true…" _I thought. As we passed the battle field. _"I just really want to know… why did he look so familiar… and why did it feel like i had to be scared… and why did i feel so happy…"_

Short, i know. But i couldn't go on. And i think this is a really good ending.(:

Review!

READ!

Ideas are truly loved in reviews. If you leave one, i will put it in the story. It might take a while, but it will be in there. And i will have your name shown to make sure you know it was yours.(:


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second part of this story.

I rushed through this kind of fast because i wanted to update and i am tired... so i am sorry if this one sucks. But don't blame me.

I have been busy with a lot of things. End of school is coming up, so i have to make sure i pass all the finals and the work. So thats why i haven't been on here to update. This and my other stories.

But i wont keep you from reading the story.

I do not own Naruto.

YEAR LATER:

"Sooo…" I said as i looked at Tsunade with a blank look on my face "You want me to go straight to this town… find this man… kill him… and take a pen from said so man…"

"This pen is a key to a lock…" She said giving me an annoyed look

"Cant you just use another pen?" I asked

"No…" She shook her head with a sigh "Its also one of the most favorite things of the great founder… And, this is a very high paying mission…"

"For a pen…" I mumbled. This was a NORMAL black PLAIN looking pen… and i doubt it had any ink. "Its a lot of money…"

_"More then my monthly pay check!" _I said to Inner _"But for a PEN!"_

**"I wonder what it opens!" **She said

"What does it open?" I asked as i looked up at a box she put on the desk

"No one knows what is inside yet… for the pen has been missing for a long time." She gave me a small smile "Just go on the mission."

"This is one of the worst missions i have ever been on…" I shook my head "ANBU mission?" She gave a nod, "When do i leave to find this pen?"

"As soon as you can." She gave a smile "It will be a three days trip… i hope to have you back in nine."

"I will try…" I said as i pocketed the picture of the pen and man. I walked out "For a fucking pen… whatever is inside that box better be worth nine days of my life…"

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as soon as i walked out of the tower doors. "Where are you going?"

"Mission." I said as we started walking back to my house "No i can not tell you and i have to leave as soon as i can."

"How long of a mission?" He asked

"About nine days or so…" I said as he smiled

"When you come back, ramen?" He smile turned bigger, if even possible, as i nodded "Great!"

"I will see you when i get back." I said as he walked into the ramen stand as i still walked to my house. Unlocked the door, and closed it shut. I didn't really think i need anything for this mission. A few extra clothes, food, water, weapons, and all the normal things. But last time i went easy on a mission, i almost died… so i am never doing that again.

**"We have everything we need for this mission!" **Inner yelled as i locked the door to my house and walked to the main gates.

"Leaving for a mission?" The gate man asked as i gave a nod and put on my cat mask "See you when you get back."

"You to." I said as i took off for the trees.

_"So go in, watch the guy for a day, think of a plan and rest. Go in, kill the man, take the pen. Then go home, eat with Naruto, and sleep." _I said to Inner

**"I agree with you." **She said **"No hotel at the places?"**

_"In my anbu outfit… i can only wear the normal outfit when i need to…" _I said to her

**"Gay… Remember the last time we wore our normal outfit on a mission?" **She said as i thought of the last time i saw Sasuke… and that almost dead dude. **"I wonder what duck ass is doing now…"**

_"In his little group with the whore, water boy, and giant…" _I said to her as i thought of that little red headed whore… me and her never fought yet, but i want to kill her… she thinks she is all bad ass… please, i can get her down in one hit.

**"I want to fight her!" **Inner said **"Go flying in the sky as i laugh my ass off."**

_"I agree with you… but Sasuke protects his little whore… so i have to go through him first." _I said to her

**"We can kick both asses?" **She asked

_"Maybe… you never know…" _I gave a mental sigh as sunset was happening… i left like… ten minutes ago and the sun is setting… no wonder why the sun wasn't high in the sky and i felt tired… should have known. _"Sleeping in a tree tonight."_

**"I think there is a river not to far from here…" **She said as i turned to the east a little and soon found it.

I rested in the middle of the most covered tree, hid my chakra, and ate a rice ball. I had like… a lot more… but i ate before i left. I didn't want to take the chance of my stomach growling in my sleep if someone passes. I soon fell asleep.

NEXT DAY:

The second day on my weird mission was this… run, rest, eat, water break, run, run, run, run, run, rest, eat, water break, run, run, run some more… and guess what… RUN!

Going on a long mission alone is no fun at all.

**"So i was thinking, that we shouldn't give back the pen, unless we get something on whats inside it." **Inner said

_"What happens when the thing in there is only one big thing?" _I asked her

**"Have you seen that box? Its a tiny thing! There would be nothing big in there! I would say that there is a few things in there. Like gold or a really cool scroll… or a nice weapon…"**

_"You just want whatever is in there so you can feel special…" _I thought to her.

**"And you say it like its a bad thing…" **She said to me as i mentally rolled my eyes and kept on running in the trees.

TIME SKIP: Sunsetish time(:

As i sat around the fire wood, in my anbu outfit, only without the breastplate and metal stuff. A full day of running without stops, and my legs are glad. The rice balls are the only thing that are keeping me alive… and i cant believe i am saying this, but i want ramen.

And the people that have been following me for the past hour wanted to take camp not to far from mine…

_"The classics… going out on a mission alone. Spending the night in the woods where no one would find you. And some people are stalking you." _I said to Inner

**"You know, its a movie… BRING OUT THE HOT MEN!" **She yelled as i got rid of another rice ball.

_"I could sleep now, wake up before sunrise, and be out of here and near the village by no time." _I said to her as i laid on my sleeping mat. Pulled up the blanket and past out. I did make sure i was on full alert because i don't feel like dying today. If my stalkers don't come to me first, i will surely go to them and kill them. But i feel like resting as i will deal with them tomorrow.

NEXT DAY:

I rose before sunrise and snuck away from the stalkers… only to find out they went ahead. And now, i am almost to the town. I am going to spend the first day watching him and trying to find out what he will be doing two days from now. I will also spend the next day planning and watching him. Then the third, i will go in, kill, get the pen, and run away. Seems like the best plan. But as i snuck into the city, its kind of big. But it didn't take me long to find the guy because, he was in the BIGGEST building there was… so that kind of helps me a lot. Turns out, he keeps the pen with him at all times.

This dude will be so easy to kill… now only his body guards. So far there is three in his office room, two at the front door, five to six on the roof, and at least one to five in the rooms and hull ways… This is going to be hell.

**"His office is on the top floor, that is the… tenth floor. And i believe there is a door leading inside the building from the roof. If we sneak up on the roof, take a few out, then sneak in, crawl through the air vents or stick to the shadows, we will be fine." **Inner said **"Wait till night."**

_"Want to just take the pen now?" _I asked her as i threw a rock at one of the dudes heads and hid further in the tree. _"They are not ninjas, i can tell you that."_

"This will almost be to easy…" I mumbled as i waited in the tree for the rest of the day. As midnight hit, the dude was still in his office. I jumped out of the tree, mask on. I silently ran up the building. It was easy to sneak on the roof, they where changing guards.

**"This is to easy…" **Inner said as we where running down the hull. I stopped in front of the office door and climbed into the vents. I ended up watching right above him. **"Thats our guy." **

_"This was way to easy…" _I thought as i got a little uneasy and made sure i was the only one in the air vents. And there was no other ninja anywhere… from what i can tell. But i still kept my chakra hidden.

"So you have the information?" Another dude that was in the room asked. So the main dude was sitting in the chair at his desk, while two more men where sitting in front of him.

"Do you have the money?" The main dude asked… i forgot his name.

"Here." The other man said as he put a suitcase of money, my guess, on the table. And i was right when they opened it.

"So what is the information about the Akatsuki and the hidden Leaf?" The man on the other side of the table asked.

**"Trading information… who knew…" **Inner said as she rolled her eyes.

"Word has it that the Akatsuki has a weak link. There is a sickly Akatsuki leader, which is a girl, that is almost at the brick of death." The man with the pen said as he took it out of his pocket and set it on the table "They are so focused on her, they are letting there guard down."

"About the Leaf?" the same man asked

"The Leaf has a weak point at one of the walls, if you put enough pressure on that part of the wall, the whole thing will come tumbling down."

"Where is that at?" the other man asked

"Its 10 miles exactly from the right of the main gate." The man with the pen said with a smirk "Is that all you need?"

"All that money for that little information?" the man sounded annoyed

"Thats all the information you payed for… an thats all the information i have for you at the moment." The pen man said as he turned to look out the window into the night sky

"Its better then nothing…" One of the men said as he stood up. I got some light to see his face…

**"Genjutsu…" **Inner said I hope that was genjutsu, i kind of forgot which was which for the moment hha.

_"Ninja…" _I said back to her _"We cant have them walk away with knowing information… even though the wall thing isn't important, it could be said to someone bad…" _To say the truth, i could care less, but if i let this guy get out and then don't do anything… with my luck i would be found out and in deep shit.

As they all stood up and started walking to the door. I threw kunai at the pen man and hit him in the shoulder. I then threw more at the other two men, they blocked it with their own kunais.

"Leaf…" The pen man said as i backed up to his desk and grabbed the pen "Thats mine!"

"Under the orders of the Leaf, it is ours…" I said as i put it in my pocket "Also with you selling information about the Leaf, you are to die here and now…"

"Let me save you the trouble babe…" the other man said as the pen man dropped dead on the floor "We needed to kill him to."

"But now that you heard information about us, you have to die as well." the other shorter man said a little to happily…

"Information about you?" I asked as it hit me "Akatsuki…"

"Got it." the taller man said as i they released there jutsu. A blonde man with blue eyes and other with black hair with an orange mask.

**"I remember that blonde man!" **Inner said as i remembered the last time we met up with Sasuke

"Shit…" I mumbled as i backed up to the window. I pulled out small needles from my pocket "Sharp winds…" I mumbled as i began to infuse my chakra with the air around me

"Looks like we have a breeze…" The shorter man said as i made the air blow at them at a high speed… for inside a room. I let go of the needles as they hid with the wind and flew at them

"Shit!" The blond man said as they began to stab his body

"This hurts!" The other man yelled. I did a quick turn as i broke the window and jumped out of the building into the trees.

**"Jump now!" **Inner yelled to me as i did. When i was up off the ground, it blew up.

"There you are…" The blonde man said as he grabbed my arm from me being midair… and he is… flying. "You should know not to run away from an Akatsuki…"

"Hana burred!" I yelled as my sword appeared in my hand and i aimed for his neck

"Not so fast…" He said as he stopped it with his kunai "I know that blade…" He threw me onto the bird and trapped me. He then took off my mask…

"I am so fucked…" I mumbled as i stared up into blue

"Saku?" He asked as i gave a nod "Not your real name huh?"

"Dei, isn't yours either huh?" I asked as he gave a small smirk "Deidara of the Akatsuki…" I gulped

"You know me. But i don't know you." He said as he let me sit up.

**"We are so going to die… santa, i am sorry i have been a bad child… but you shouldn't have let me get this bad! Simple coal would have been fine!" **Inner said

_"Santa has nothing to do with this!" _I yelled to her "I am Sakura…"

"Sakura, fits." He said with a nod of approval

"So are you going to kill me now?" I asked. He shook his head

"I owe you remember?" He said with a smile "And i told you i don't go back on my word."

"So, after we met again, then you will try and kill me?" I asked as he gave a nod "Well, thats good to know…"

"Need to get dropped off here?" He asked as he landed at the mouth of cave

"Its about to rain soon…" I said as i saw the gray sky "In a few minutes…"

"More like now…" He said as the rain started to pour. I walked into the cave "Mind if i stay. Or will we end up killing each other?"

"I don't care…" I said as i sat down on the wall of the cave. He sat on the other side as e put a lump of clay in the middle of us. He did a hand sign and there was fire. "So how did your healing go?"

"I am fine… alive." He gave a smirk "You're on edge because i am an Akatsuki?"

"Yes…" I said simply as i gave him a weird look as he threw his Akatsuki cloak to the far side of the cave. "Doesn't that keep you warm?"

"It gives you one less thing to fear me of." He shrugged

"Yet, you still have your weapons and all… a cloak wasn't on the list…" I said as he rolled his eyes

"Look, you saved my life, and i wont kill you for it today or tomorrow until i can fully repay you." He said

"Like i said before, you have nothing to repay me for… i was only doing my job…" I said as he gave me a stern look "And i am doing my job now… which is almost down the drain…"

"You Leaf ninja." He said as he leaned back and closed his eyes "Don't any of you know how to have fun?"

"I have fun whenever i am not doing something…" I mumbled "I don't have all the time in the world, i have to work…"

"I don't have all the time in the world either, hell… im on a mission! I mean, even on missions i still have fun. You on the other hand, don't, yeah." He looked me up and down "And do you work all the time?" I gave a nod "What do you do?"

"I work at the hospital and the hokages apprentice along with missions…" I said with a small yawn "And half the time when im home i have to do paper work."

"You bring your work home with you?" He asked shocked as i gave a nod "Talk about stick up the ass!"

"You can shut your mouth you know…" I growled

"Sorry…" He waved his hands in defense "But you have to agree with me."

"I have no comment…" I mumbled as he gave a smile

"What do you do when you're not working?"

"I train, lay around the house, or go to a club with my friends…" I said as he smiled at the last part

"I always go to clubs, yeah." He said with a really cheesy smile on

**"I bet he only likes it for the girls…" **Inner said as i agreed with her

_"I have to agree majorly with you on that by the smile on his face…" _I said to her

"Anyways, you're the one that killed Sasori huh?" He asked. I gave a nod

"With help…" I mumbled

"I just have to say one thing to you…" He paused "I hate you for killing him… i am partnered with the guy in the mask…"

"Where is he anyways?" I asked

"I sent him the other way to look for you, yeah." Deidara said as he threw a little more clay into the fire "He gets really annoying…"

"Well, im not going to say i am sorry for it…" I said as he looked up

"I didn't expect you to…" He mumbled as he gave me a stern look "Why did you save me a year ago? Didn't you know who i was?"

"I saved you because i didn't want Sasuke to kill anymore… he is an old teammate who is lost in his own power… he was a great friend…" I looked into his eyes "And i didn't know who you where… and i think that even if i did, i still would have helped you out."

"Well, im glad you did to say the truth." Deidara gave me a smirk "Then i wouldn't be sitting here talking to you."

I tried not to blush but i looked away "I guess…" i turned my head back to look at him and he was right in front of me with his hand to my forehead

"You gotten really red for a second… are you getting a fever?" He asked as i gotten redder "And it blasted…"

"I-i think i-im f-f-fine…" I mumbled as he pulled back his hand

"Geez, you get sick easy huh?" He asked with a small laugh as he grabbed his cloak and put it around me. He then sat back on his side of the cave

"Aren't you cold?" I asked as he shook his head

"Been in worse, yeah." He said

"You think the rain will clear in the morning?" I asked as he gave a nod "If i sleep, will you not kill me?"

He smirked again "I promise…" I gave a small smile and closed my eyes.

DEIDARAS POV:

"I promise…" I said as she smiled a small smile and closed her eyes… for her to trust me this much in not killing her… i give her guts. But i can kill her… and i don't think i want to… so far, she is a nice person. Even though i can see it in her eyes that she wants me dead. Oh well, living the life in the Akatsuki doesn't give you much of a chance to make friends… and the other members in the Akatsuki are assholes. So i am not going to talk to them soon. Tobi, my partner, i want to blow him to bits.

"Deidara?" Sakura asked from her side of the cave. I looked up to find her eyes looking at the outside of the cave "Put the fire out… someone is out there…"

I put it out as i walked over and sat next to her. I felt the other persons chakra. Nothing that i cant kill…

"Its that mans men…" I said

"Someone else is out there…" She said "I don't think we are going to get any sleep…"

"I agree…" I said as i saw some of the trees move "Stay close to me…" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she stiffened "Trust me on this Leaf ninja…"

"Sure…" She whispered as i made a clay bird. I picked her up real fast as i made the bird turn larger and jumped on its back as it lifted up in the air. Then the cave blew up. "That was close… take back your cloak… you're soaking wet…"

"You keep it…" I said as i took it off her real fast and turned it inside out. Then gave it back to her "Keep it like that, and you can wear it without problems, yeah."

"Where are we going?" She asked

"I am taking you away from here and to another cave… close to your village though, yeah." I said as i used my scope to find shelter. We lost those men that tried to follow us. And my clay bird is starting to turn to mush… "Shit…" There is no cave for miles, and we have about five more minutes on this bird before we fall.

"Whats wrong?" She asked

"We have five minuted to find a place to land before the rain turns the bird to mush… and i cant find any shelter…"

"There is a small waterfall down there… behind it is a cave." She pointed to the spot as i dived to it. We barley made it as we where not sitting nest to each other in the small save behind the waterfall and near the hot fire.

"Shit…" I mumbled as i grabbed my shoulder. It felt like its bleeding.

"Whats wrong?" She asked as she looked at my shoulder

"From that little escape thing with the wind back there…" I gave a small smile "One hit me good…" she put her hand to my shoulder and it started to turn green. I jumped back.

"Its fine… im healing it…" She whispered as i looked into her green eyes. I let her slowly heal my shoulder "How old are you?"

"Older then you…" I gave a smile as i threw a clay bomb out of the waterfall cave and let it explode

"The hell!" She said

"Someone was coming… so i took care of the person."

"We are near my home! You can be doing that!" She said as i shrugged

"23." I said as she looked at me weird "My age is 23…"

"Oh…" She said dumbly

"You looked and sounded so dumb right there…" I gave a small laugh as she glared at me.

"You know, i am only 21… you can count. You are older." She gave a smile

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I said

"You're welcome Sargent Sarcasm!" She said right back "We cant say anything about this…"

"I know…" I gave a sigh "I would get killed for not killing you…"

"And i will be taken down from my status in the village…" She looked away "And i worked so hard for that…"

"Then lets not say anything." I said as she looked back at me

"I have to…" She mumbled

"Then we lie!" I gave a grin "You say that you tried to kill me but i ran away. And then i say, i tried to kill you, but you got away."

"Simple…" She said "But i guess that is the best we can do for the moment…"

"Also," I said as the sun started to rise "We need to get out of here and away from each other…"

"I couldn't agree more…" She said

"And i thought you started to like hanging out with me." I said with a smirk

"I do. Just, we have to kill each other." she gave a wink "And i have to get home from my mission."

"Lets talk again someday…" I said as she gave a nod. We both stood up in the cave and faced each other

"You know that once we walk out of here we are going to have to kill each other…" she whispered

"Thats only when other people are around." I gave a wink as she blushed. "Here is another thank you for saving my life a year ago." I said as i pulled her in for a kiss. "I know that i wont be able to repay you, so this is the best thing i can think of at the moment." I mumbled against her lips. I pulled away to see her completely shocked and with a stupid look on her face. "You look stupid. See you around Sakura." I said as i jumped out of the cave and left her there.

Not before i slipped something in her pocket of her new cloak.

SAKURAS POV:

"What… the… fuck?" I mumbled as i watched him jump out of the cave.

I soon followed as i remember i was wearing his cloak… i put it in my back pack because i am not walking into town with the thing on. Inside out or not…

"Welcome back Sakura…" Tsunade said as i handed her the pen "Lets open it shall we?"

"Please…" I said as i also got my pay check.

Inside the box was…

the…

fucking…

…

…

…

ink.

And a gold necklace, but i didn't get to keep it… so i got more money added to the pay check as i scared Tsunade on my look to the box.

As i laid down on my bed… Inner wouldn't leave me alone about Deidaras thank you gift.

_"It was nothing… next time i see him, i will kill him for doing that to me…" _I thought to myself

**"You know you liked it. And don't act like you didn't." **Inner said as i denied everything she said. I grabbed my bag, threw everything, but the cloak, into its normal spot, and shoved it under my bed.

Sleep, is all i need for that easy and lame mission… no, it was way more then lame… this was a waist of time! But the pay is good.

_"That mission was way to easy…" _I thought as i sat up in bed and looked around

**"Nothing is here at the moment… we will see later… sleep." **Inner said as i laid back down… but i couldn't help but think of what i did wrong. **"Check the cloak…"**

I grabbed the bag again and started looking in the pockets of the thing…

Then i pulled out a small clay bird. On its feet, there was a small 'D'

As much as i wanted to toss the thing, it was nice looking. So i threw it on my nightstand next to my bed and laid down again…

then it hit me…

I lost my fucking mask…

DEIDARAS POV:

"Where is your cloak?" Tobi asked as we where flying in the sky of the not so rainy sky "And whats that sticking out of the clay bird?"

I turned to look at the back as i saw something white and… red? I pulled it out as it looked like a cat…. shit… the girls mask.

"Its that one persons mask… it must have gotten stuck in here as i pulled it off to kill her, yeah." I said as i put it in a small pocket on the birds neck

"Did you kill her?" Tobi asked as i shook my head "You let her go! SOMEONE HAS A SOFT SIDE!" He hugged me… so i pushed him off

"She got away…" I mumbled as i took off leaving Tobi to keep on falling.

Rushed? I am sorry): Read the top to know why.

I love ideas for the story. I will up your ideas in here one way or another(:

Review my readers(:


	3. Chapter 3

Here is this chapter of mine! I forgot my laptop at my moms, and it had all the information on there... and so i just like... went with this on memory. I hope that it is good(:

I will not keep you waiting. So here is the story.

I do not own Naruto.

A DAY LATER:

"So i have to go on this alone?" I asked as i looked at Lady Tsunade "The forest of death?"

"There was been weird things going on in there. A lot of things are coming up dead. And floods. Along with fires and bombs." She said as she was showing me pictures "And a few drawings... plus more."

"So why are you sending me alone?" I asked

"There are other ANBU in there. Im just sending you to help check it out." She said with a smile

"I see." I said as i put on my mask "How long am i going to stay there?"

"A week tops." She said as she handed me a paper "You are to just gather information. And when you see something that needs to be taken care of, gather all the other members and have one run back the information."

"I see." I said with a nod "I will go get my things and then head there after."

"You do what you must." She said with a nod "See you later Sakura."

"Bye Lady Tsunade." I said with a wave as i disappeared to my house.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled at me when i walked into my kitchen. And there was Shika, Neji, Kiba, and Choji. I took off my mask and grabbed an apple

"You are all here in my house why?" I asked as i looked at them

"Naruto here dragged me and Choji along." Shika said as he leaned back in the chair

"There is an extra bed room if you want to take a nap." I said as he shook his head

"I just came along to see what was happening." Kiba said as Akamaru barked

"And Naruto dragged me along." Neji said

"Well, i have a mission to go on." I said as i started making the rice balls "Any thing new happening?"

"Nothing really." Everyone mumbled

"Boring lives of the ninja." I said with a smile as i walked to my room

"Didnt you just come back from a mission, Sakura?" I heard Kiba call

"I did, but i need the extra money because, _someone, _keeps on leaving the lights on _and _buying to much food." I said as i was aiming that at Naruto

"I like to chill here!" He called back

"Then why dont you just live here?" Neji asked

"NO!" I yelled

"Do you have any chips Sakura?" Choji asked

"Have Naruto show you." I called to him "I am not letting Naruto live with me." I closed my door as i grabbed my bag from under the bed and the cloak.

_"Why did i have to keep this thing?" _I asked as i looked at the bird

**"Its pretty nice looking." **Inner said as i agreed. I hid the cloak at the bottom of the bag as i threw in all the normal things to. I walked right back out to the kitchen and they all looked bored.

"Im going to leave." I said as i gave Naruto a hug "Dont ruin my house."

"We wont." He said with his foxy smile

"Bye guys." I said as they said bye. I disappeared to the main gate of the forest of death. I had my new, cat mask on as i gave the gate person the note. And walked right in. I started jumping from tree to tree as i soon ran into Lee

"Cat." He said with a nod in his so cheery voice

"Hey Lee." I said as he tackled me

"Been so long Sakura!" He said as he put me down "You gathering information as well?"

"Yep." I said as i smiled. I knew he couldnt see it though

"Well im just heading in. I did my part. Didnt get much information." He said as he rubbed his head "Good luck out there."

"Will do Lee." I said with a nod as we said bye and ran in different directions.

_"What do you say happens next?" _I asked Inner

**"She said there was drawings, fires, floods, a bunch of killed things, and bombs." **She told me **  
>"Maybe a bunch of kids just messing around."<strong>

_"Never know." _I gave a sigh _"I say we check out the last place of the last fire." _I started turning northeast as i remember that was where a last fire was found. We have this huge map of the forest of death, and we marked where everything was. Down to every drawing and fire.

As i ran for about ten minutes, i checked around the fire.

_"Looks like a fire jutsu..." _I said as i checked the base of the fire. _"It was started here... and it was attacking something... then other things started to burn." _I wrote it down in a scroll as i started checking out everything else.

It was from all jutsus. From fire attacks to water. I dont know about the bombs, drawings, or killing.

The drawings are just from someone bored...

The killings, its murder. Bloodbath.

And bombs, i'll just say paper bombs.

And there are just other weird markings all around. I wouldnt pay much attention to them, maybe an animal or something in here.

"Cat." Another ANBU said behind me

"Mouse." I said to the ANBU

"This area has been checked." He said as i gave a nod

"I'm just double checking. There are things that people never knew." I said "Dont worry, i got it all."

"What have you found?" He asked "It could be used to help on the other investagations."

"They are all jutsu bases." I said simply "They where having a battle or something."

"I see." He said with a nod "Carry on."

"You to." I said as i jumped away from the Mouse.

After about another three to four hours of looking. I found nothing other then the normal things.

There is no sign of the people that caused it, and no sign of any other ANBU.

"This is so boring..." I mumbled as i laid on a tree branch looking at the sky

"This was never ment to be fun..." Someone mumbled not to far from me. I threw a kunai at the person and got into a defense stance

"Who is there?" I asked as i looked around

"A friend of a friend man." He mumbled

"And that is?" I asked as i saw a figure. "Who are you?"

"Someone just passing by." He said as i saw the cloaked figure disappear

_Four and a half hours into the mission at the Forest of Death. Near the top of the tree line, three miles North of the Big Pond, a cloaked figure. Wasnt able to see a face, but was at least 6 and a half or taller. Along with sounding like a full grown male._

I wrote into the scroll

"Just another thing to trip me out." I mumbled as i closed my eyes. I was on full alert. Sleeping when something like that happened, its just stupid.

TWO DAYS:

Two days here and there is like... so much information. The new things tend to happen in the middle of the night when i know that most ANBU are sleeping. So i slept for most of the day today and is now jumping around tree to tree in the middle of the night.

And then there was an explosion.

**"Southwest from here!" **Inner said as i ran and ran with chakra enhanced speed.

"Damn you!" I heard someone yell as i stopped and hid behind a tree "You didnt have to fucking go all out!"

"You tried to fucking kill me, yeah!" Another man yelled

"Just calm down you two..." Another said annoyed

"We just need to all get along!" An almost child like man said

"Then dont have him try and kill me, yeah!" the second one yelled "Come on Tobi."

"Coming!" the child like man said as i heard them run out of the clearing

"Lets go Hidan..." The annoyed one said as i froze

_"Hidan of the Akatsuki... isnt he dead!" _I thought to myself shocked as i thought of Shika.

"Someone is here..." the second man said as i heard them stop "A stupid ANBU..."

"Can i kill them?" Hidan asked as i got ready to run.

"Go get them." The second man said as i dipped out of there I ran to where the other two where heading. I know, stupid, but if i pass them, then Hidan will get into a fight with the other person... Its my only choice, and if it fails, im done for.

"Come back here you bitch!" Hidan yelled as i heard the two follow me.

"Shit..." I mumbled as i ran around the two other Akatsuki and dipped.

"Damn that girl can run fast." Hidan said as the four circled around me

"Isnt that the girl you tried to kill!" The child like man pointed to me "Its the same mask Deidara!"

"You never know, yeah." Deidara said as he was rubbing his chin "Either that or its two people with the same mask."

"Is that fucking pink hair?" Hidan asked. I had it in a bun so it wouldnt go flying everywhere.

"It is the same person Deidara-sempi!" The child man yelled

"Four Akatsuki against one ANBU member of the Leaf..." I mumbled "Looks like im dead."

"One Akatsuki against one ANBU of the Leaf is still the end of you." The other man mumbled.

"Didnt you two die?" I asked "Hidan and... Kakuzu?"

"We are alive now..." Kakuzu mumbled

"I can see that..." I mumbled

_"Inner... i need a plan!" _I yelled at her

**"Hit the ground and then lets dip out of here!" **She yelled

_"Is that all you can think of?" _

**"Thats all we got! So just go for it!" **She yelled

"Well it was nice talking to you..." I said "But imma dip out of here."

"How will you do that, yeah?" Deidara asked as i smirked behind my mask.

I put chakra into my fist as i punched the ground. I then took off running to the space between Deidara and Tobi.

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked as the ground broke apart.

"Dont let her escape!" Kakuzu yelled as i was already out of there.

_"I need to call on other ANBU..." _I said to Inner as i grabbed a radio from my bag and turned it on

"This is Cat!" I yelled into the radio "I have four Akatsuki memembers on my trail in the forest of death!"

No one was responding.

"Is anyone there?" I asked as it can up staticy. "Damn..."

I put it back in my bag as i kept on running. Maybe, just maybe, luck will be on my side and i will meet another member.

"Where do you think your going, yeah?" Guess who, asked me as i stopped on a tree branch and glared at him "Why do you and me always meet up?"

"Are you going to kill me this time?" I asked "I mean, you already saved me once. We are even..."

"Do i have to save you this time as well, yeah?" He asked with a laugh "I got her, Kakuzu."

"Kill her this time." Said so man mumbled as he and the other three jumped onto other branches.

"Let me get this right..." I said as i held up a finger "You Akatsuki, are here why?"

"We all needed a place to train, yeah." Deidara said

"So you came into the Leaf, and started training in the Forest of Death?" I asked as they all nodded "With all the surrounding forset you had _outside_ of the village, you just had to come here..."

"Pretty much..." Hidan mumbled as i sat down "Not even going to try and run from us again?"

"Whats the point?" I asked as i put my head on my hand. I still had the mask on "Im going to die here anyways."

"From the two times i met you, you seemed like the one to stand and fight, yeah." Deidara said as he shook his head.

_"You dont know the half of it." _I thought to myself with a smirk. They couldnt see it though. How i love the mask.

**"Three seconds..." **Inner said as we both gathered our chakra **"NOW!"**

"Watch out!" I heard Kakuzu yell as i let my chakra spread out around me and the other four

"You are stuck in my jutsu." I said as i stood up. They are frozen in place.

"I cant move!" Hidan yelled as he was spitting out colorful words.

"Thats the point." I said with a smile

That jutsu has mine and Inners chakra attack the nerves of the members to paralize them for the time being.

I let my hair down as i brushed it with my hand. Even though its short, it does fly everywhere... it seems to like the eyes.

"Pink hair?" Kakuzu asked "Are you Sakura?"

"Not allowed to speak on who i am or who i might be." I said simply

"Its her, yeah." Deidara mumbled "So how has it been Sakura?"

"Its the pretty lady?" The child like man asked

"Shut up Tobi, yeah." Deidara said

I took out my scroll and summoned my messanger bird. I wrote down more information on the Akatsuki being here. I gave it the information and made sure it wouldnt fall off during the flight.

"You really going to rat me out, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Its my job." I mumbled as the bird was about to take off. I then sent it into the air as i jumped to the side as a kunai when flying at me "More Akatsuki?"

"Hey you four!" A fish man yelled as he and Itachi jumped onto the branches not to far away

"Is all the Akatsuki here?" I yelled/asked

"Looks like you have no luck girl." The fish man said with a wink "Kisame."

"I think this is the time where you give up and let us go." Hidan said with a smirk

"Well, at least my report was sent in..." I gave a sigh as i sat down once again and released the jutsu "I had a fun life."

"Looks like the ANBU are getting weaker everytime i see one..." Itachi mumbled as a vein poped out of my head "This girl isnt stronge..."

"There is one thing i hate about you and your brother..." I mumbled as i glared at him. He just gave me a blank look "And that is that you guys think you are all bad ass when you are not..."

"Yet you cant beat us..." He mumbled "And dont compare me to my brother..."

"Yet i know a shit load of people that can kick your ass!" I yelled "And bitch, i just did."

"I fucking like this girl!" Hidan yelled

Next thing i new is that i was pinned to a tree with a kunai up to my neck, by the all mighty Itachi.

"You dont scare me." I said as my mask was pulled off.

"Sakura..." He mumbled as he let go of me. "You dont scare anyone."

"I scare enough people." I said as i tapped my foot and he had to jump to another tree branch because it broke "And you just pissed me off when you said that comment..."

"Of you being weak?" He asked "And it was a fact... You are. Weak."

That crossed the line.

**"Let me out?" **She asked as i let her take over my body a little

"Looks like someone needs to learn how to shut up!" Me/her yelled as i jumped at him with my blade.

Five minutes later, i had Hidan knocked out and Tobi ran away.

So it was me against Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Deidara.

"Deidara," Kakuzu mumbled to him as i was looking at Itachis feet

"Huh?" He asked

"You seem to know her more..." Kakuzu mumbled

"I dont even know why i am in this fight, yeah." Deidara said "This is damn Itachis fault for getting her pissed!"

"And she was right about all the other room in the forset outside of the village..." Kisame mumbled

"Dont go on her side..." Itachi mumbled as he jumped at me as he spit out his fire ball.

I jumped out of the way and appeared behind him as stabbed my blade in his back

Only to find him turn into a log.

"Itachi..." Kisame mumbled as i saw Itachi appear next to him "This isnt our fight... so can we sit this one out?"

"Im just training..." Itachi mumbled "I have no reason to kill her."

"So this is just a sparring match?" I asked a little shocked

**"We need the practice... so might as well fight Itachi of the Akatsuki without getting killed." **Inner said

_"Watch him kill us after..." _I said to her as she agreed

"Agree..." He said as he jumped at me again. In midair i met him and we both sent punches and kicks at eachother. But i was the one that was sent flying at a tree with a kunai in my arm.

"Damn..." I mumbled as i jumped to a branch and pulled out the kunai. I began to heal my arm as i looked around for Itachi

_"Im a sitting duck here..." _I said to Inner as i heard a small noise behind me. I sent the same kunai to the sound as i saw a figure move. _"There..."_

I started blending my chakra with the wind as i waited for Itachi to show him self. By the time my arm was healed he appeared behind me. So i sent the wind to blow at top speed at him. And it wasnt a clone this time. I then released a few needles to blend into the wind as they hit Itachi.

A minute later... he turns into a clone and i have a kunai to the back of my neck with a panting Itachi. Turns out i did hit him. He just found a way out of the wind before i released the needles.

"Im going to die huh?" I asked as i turned my neck a little to try and look at him without the kunai cutting my neck

"Not today..." He said as he put the kunai away and sat at the base of the tree on the same branch as me. Kisame and the others, with the now awake Hidan, came and joined. Turns out Tobi, he is still running for his life.

"I remember that attack, yeah." Deidara said to me as i just sat there looking at all the Akatsuki members.

_"There is no way in hell... i am going to have a good conversation with them..." _I said to Inner

**"They are all kind of hot..." **She said as i glared at her in my mind. **"You know it is true!"**

_ "No... i do not think of that..." _I thought to her as i stood up and went for my mask... and it was next to Itachi. I grabbed it and started walking away

"Going somewhere?" Kisame asked as i put my hair in a bun and gave him a nod.

"Without a chat?" Hidan asked "Damn bitch, first you knock me out, then you just run away?"

"I have no reasons to talk to you..." I said as i put on my mask

"Yet, you are going to add this into your report?" Itachi asked as i gave a nod

"It was already in the report i first sent." I said

"Have Deidara attend you for the rest of your mission." Itachi said as i gave him 'that look' through my mask

"No way in hell." I said

"I agree with her, yeah." Deidara said

"Just so she doesnt find out anything else then she already has..." Itachi said as i rolled my eyes and took off through the trees.

"Damn!" I heard Deidara yell as he soon was running next to me

"You are here why?" I asked

"Itachi was going to kill me, yeah..." He mumbled

"Where is your partner?" I asked

"I dont care..." He gave a sigh. But then smiled at me "Looks like im going to have to stay with you for your stay here."

"Just my luck." I said as i shook my head and kept on running "You slow me down or bug me on this mission, i will hurt you."

"The best you can do is get a small mark on me princess." He said with a wink as i aimed a kick for his head. My leg hit the tree and it was in a million pieces.

"A small mark." I said "You better not even hope i touch you." And i kept running

"Youre not as nice as you use to be the last time we met, yeah." He mumbled.

A few minutes later...

"So hows it going, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Deidara?" I asked

"Huh?"

"Shut up." I said as he gave a sigh

"So much for a conversation, yeah..." And we kept on running.

**Thanks** everyone for the reviews(:

**Thanks** Dei fan 1 for the Forest Of Death idea(:

_**Review?**_ Cause, i dont know why... i have writers block... and i am trying to write this story and others... so if sucks. **Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is this new Chapter(: Sorry it took me a while to update. Sorry.

But i don't want to keep you waiting. So here you go(:

I do not own Naruto.

As me and Deidara where resting for the day… lets just say… he is like Naruto.

He never really shuts up.

"So let me get this right, yeah." He said as i looked at him "You just let your friends randomly walk into your house, take your food, rest, or do whatever?"

"Naruto and Ino are the ones that walk randomly in my house whenever they want." I said "They some how got a spar key, and after a while, i just didn't care."

"So then others started just randomly walking in, yeah?" He asked

"So when i got back from getting my current mission now, i walked into my kitchen to find Naruto and other guys in my home just hanging out. And i was gone… for like… then or fifth teen minutes tops." I said simply "But i like the company, it gives me a reason to keep the house clean, and also, someone is using the house."

"Other then when your like… barley there, yeah." He mumbled "You need to go out more and party."

"Well, hard with my life." I said with a sigh "And im not much of the party type. Along with… breaking the rules… i just cant wait for more ANBU to come here, find you, and help me kill you all."

"Well im sure that will never happen, yeah." He said with a smile

"Why not?" I asked.

"That message never got to the hokage, yeah." And he had the biggest smiles on when he said that. "You look kind of pissed off, yeah…"

"I… hate you Akatsuki so much…" I glared.

"But you have to love us, yeah." He winked

"I don't…" I said. He still smiled. "Nothing can bring you down huh?"

"Not really… but there is one thing, yeah." He said while thinking.

"That is?" I asked. I will want to find out so he can shut up.

**"But then you will feel bad for making him feel sad." **Inner said

_"Thats the one thing i really hate about how nice i am…" _I said to her with a mental sigh.

"I wont tell you, yeah." He said "So anyways, what else happens in the Leaf."

"Nothing really." I said "If you want all this gossip, you came to the wrong girl. You would want to hit up Ino. She looks a lot like you."

"She your age?" He asked as i nodded "She got her looks from me. So she was the one that copied. Cause, i had this style for a long time."

"Im sure that you changed it here and there." I said boredly.

"You seem bored and a little annoyed, yeah." He said "Why is that?"

"Really want to know?" I asked

He only nodded

"For one i don't really want to spend my time talking about style and the latest gossip with an Akatsuki member. And im pretty pissed off cause this is all annoying me." I said

"I thought you liked talking to me." He said sadly

"You're an Akatsuki…" I said once more "And i have to spend… i dunno… like… five more days here."

"Do you like not talk on missions?"

"When im with Naruto or a close friend." I said simply "You on the other hand… im waiting for an attack."

"Geez, have fun. Let loose, yeah." He said as he laid down on one of the many large tree branches "Im sure that me being here isn't the worst thing in the world. We had nice conversations in the past, yeah."

"Each time i want to kill you." I said "And during my mission here im going to run into other ANBU here and there… I don't want to be caught with talking to one of you…"

"I'll take off my cloak, yeah." He said

"The only people allowed here are ANBU, you do not have a Leaf Head band or uniform…" I stated "Therefore, it will look odd."

"I'll know when an ANBU is coming here. I'll tell you a little before hand so you can prepare yourself, yeah."

"And how will you know?" I asked as he showed me a clay… spider?

"I can use some of my clay as cambers so to say, yeah." He said as he then pointed to his scope "If anyone passes and is coming into our areas, i will see it. And there is no way someone will get in here without me knowing, yeah."

"I don't know why… but im waiting for that plan to completely fail…" i said as Kisame walked into our little area with Hidan "And see my point."

"I knew there where coming, yeah." Deidara said as he rolled his eyes "What do you guys want?"

"We got bored and wanted to come hang out with our new friend." Kisame said

"Im not a friend…" I whispered under my breath. I stood up "I'll be right back, im going to the ground for some water."

"You try to escape, we will hunt you down and tie you up, yeah." Deidara said as i put on my mask and jumped off the branch.

As i landed on the ground. A big giant snake had to come out of no where and try to eat me.

And what did i do when the snake just so randomly jumped out of the bush? I screamed and did the first thing that came to mind. Punch it as hard as i can. Then, it some how went flying to where the Akatsuki was, and then the tree came crashing down with the snake dead.

Also, to top it all off… three shocked/pissed Akatsuki members jumped around me and look at me then the snake. All i could say was "You have stupid looks on your faces…"

"Did you hit that snake at us?" Kisame asked

"No…" I said with a sigh. I don't want to be telling stories. "When i landed here on the ground, the snake jumped at me, i screamed and punched it. It for some reason wanted to hit the branch you where all on."

"Damn!" Hidan yelled "I fucking like this girl!"

"Well she doesn't like you…" I said as i got some more water… after making sure it was clean. "Well, im going to keep on looking around."

"You know the cause of all this, why keep on looking?" Kisame asked

"Other reasons…" I whispered in a sad tone. I turned and jumped to the tree branch and kept on jumping and jumping. Soon, Deidara was next to me.

"What was that about, yeah?" He asked as i stayed silent.

As we kept on running, i couldn't help but think of my friend Sara… i met her i was trying out for a Chuunin Exams. That was on one of the years Naruto was out training. She was a good person. But now, im standing in front of the place she died.

_"Sara… i know its been a while… but i wanted to say hi. I don't know when i will have a chance to return… Im sorry… im sorry for not being able to save you when you needed it… along with not giving you the right funeral…" _I thought as i sat down and kept on thinking of more things to be sorry of. Along with the good memories. Also whats happening in the village.

After about an hour i stood up and started to walk away again.

"Sakura?" Deidara asked as he was walking next to me "Why'd we stay there for an hour, yeah?"

"That is the place a good friend of mine died…" I mumbled as i started jumping from tree branch to tree branch

"Care to tell the story, yeah?" He asked as i gave a sigh

"Well, for my second time trying out in the Chunnin Exams, i was placed on a new team cause mine… we all went different ways. So i was put on a new small team for the time being, and me and Sara met up during this mission. We lost our team mates. We looked around for a while and became friends." I said with a small smile "Then, we rested there in that small clearing, and we where attacked."

"And she died?" He asked

"I was knocked out of the clearing. Once i was done with the ones that came a after me, i ran back. And then…" I couldn't say the rest "I saw her get killed…"

"What did you do to the others that killed her, yeah?"

"I kicked there ass and took there scrolls." I said with a small smile "I buried her there so nothing would eat her body. I told the Chunnin Examiners, and i guess they did nothing about it. I was told that people die here all the time. And then the animals here eat the bodies."

"Thats ruff, yeah." He said as i felt a pat on my back "Don't let it bring you down."

"I wont." I said with a nod as we kept jumping from tree to tree.

"So whats new, yeah?" He asked

"Do you ever shut up?" I asked

"I can be silent when i want, yeah." He said

"Then can you?" I asked

"Why?"

"Cause i don't want any passing ANBU or whatever hearing a conversation. This is all solo and we shouldn't talk to others." I said simply.

"Got it, yeah." He said

Five minutes later:

"Sooo?" He asked

"Deidara…" I mumbled

"Yeah?"

"Shut up…" I said as i ran faster

"You know you are a boring person to talk to on this type of mission, yeah." He said as i kept silent and kept on running.

Short? I just couldn't think of anything else to write...

Review(: They make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me forever to update. I have my reasons(: I just don't want to explain them to you. Cause im tired and i want to sleep... Hha.

This one is rushed... a lot... and i think its bad. I was tired when i wrote this, and i don't feel like rewriting it. Im sorry for my laziness. But i love to sleep.

But enjoy. Also, i promise that i will make the next ones better.

I do not own Naruto.

As i got all my information done and i still have five days left here… there isn't much to do. I end up sitting on one of the many tree branches talking with Deidara about anything and everything.

"And that is why i left my village, yeah." Deidara said as he finished his story on why he left his village.

"I don't know what to say to that…" I mumbled "I don't know what i would do with out my home. I love it here."

"And yet you are talking with one of its greatest threats, yeah." Deidara winked

"I just hope i don't get caught for this." I gave a sigh "I mean, i know i like talking with you, but i would rather have my home."

"My home wasn't much fun. There was nothing to do there, yeah." He laid on his back

"What is it like down where you lived?" I asked

"Im sure everything has changed, yeah." He said sadly "I mean, i have been gone for years… I can barley even remember anything."

"Did you have a family?" I asked "Like a mom, sister, brother, or something?"

"My dad died a year after i was born i think… my mom, she should be like… thirty-five or something. I have a sister who is three years younger then me. And then two brothers who where born when a left, yeah. After she remarried..."

"What where they all like?" I asked as i laid on my stomach and rested my head on my hands "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind, yeah." He said "Lets see if i can remember… my mom was wild. She always had to be right, yeah. She was funny and full of life. It took a lot to bring her down, yeah. She was a caring person, but even so, she was kick ass. No body messed with her or her children, yeah."

"Did she have a bright personality and always talked a lot?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" He asked

"I think she would be a lot like you." I smiled at his weird look "What about your sister?"

"She was annoying and a brat. She always had to have her way, yeah." Deidara said "We always fought and when i won, she threw the biggest fit."

"Brother and sister." I smiled "What about the man your mom remarried? Or your dad, if you know anything about him?"

"The new dude, he was… ok. He hated me cause of my bloodline." He looked at his hands "I was the only one in the family to get it, i don't know why. But when we did talk, he was ok, yeah. If you take away all the hate, he was ok."

"He hated you cause of your bloodline?" I asked sadly as he nodded and showed me his hands "I find that rather neat, you never see something like that."

"Thanks." He mumbled "But you want to hear about my dad, yeah?"

"I would like to." I said

"From what i remember my mom telling me, he was one of the most caring people in the world. He always put others before him, no matter what. But he was always a child and did odd things. His bloodline, he was made fun of as a kid, but that didn't bring him down, yeah. He ended up traveling around the world, he met my mom, saved her, and then they married. They had me, then something happened to the village and he died saving everyone, yeah." Deidara said with a yawn "But i doubt it all. I don't really remember much…"

"Im sure your mom and them or still the same…" I said "Im sure they changed, but could still be the same."

"What about you, yeah?" he asked

"My mom and dad are villagers. They didn't like the idea of me wanting to be a ninja… my mom works at a bakery and helps around everywhere. My dad, he does whatever. He works all over the place." I said as i thought about them "I have no brother or sister though."

"You have a really boring family, yeah…" He mumbled "What are they like?"

"My mom is nice, yet she is a total bitch… she cares about me a lot cause of me being a ninja. Now she worries so much more cause i moved out. My dad, i haven't really talked to him… he likes to keep to himself. But he is wise and boring."

"Like an old man, yeah?" Deidara asked as i laughed

"Sure, something like that." I said as i heard a tree branch snap in the distance "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…" He mumbled as i put on my cat mask. I found out he disappeared and hid. I pulled out a scroll and started reading the random information i put down.

"Cat…" Said another ANBU.

"Rabbit… and Mouse." I said as i looked at them "What do you need?"

"How much information do you have?" Rabbit asked

"Enough to show that this was all like a training ground for some people…" I mumbled "Why?"

"Just wondering." Mouse said

"Carry on." I told them as they left

_"I don't like those two…" _I said to Inner as i made sure they where far away as i put my scroll down.

"Who are they, yeah?" Deidara asked

"I don't know…" i mumbled "But i don't like them at all."

"Do you know who they are behind the mask, yeah?" Deidara asked

"No… i have no clue." I mumbled "I think we should move to different spot. Now that they know im around here, they will come a lot."

"Lets go talk to Kisame, yeah." He said as he grabbed my arm and started dragging me to who knows where

"Shouldn't i have a say in this?" I asked as he threw my over his shoulder "Deidara! Put me down!"

"Calm down, shut up, and lets go talk with Kisame, yeah." He said as almost dropped me "Sorry about that, yeah."

"Are you even a ninja! Can you not hold me or something!" I yelled

"You are pretty light. But im jus not use to running with someone over my shoulder, yeah."

"That explains everything…" I mumbled as i ended up landing on my butt "You didn't have to drop me!"

"You seem to be getting along well." Kisame said as i turned to see him and Itachi sitting on the ground

"Why did you even drag me all the way over here?" I asked as Deidara sat down near Kisame as i stay away from them.

Plus i was to lazy to move.

"I was getting bored and you needed to move spots anyways, yeah." He said as he turned to Kisame "So hows it going?"

"Its going good." Kisame said with a toothy smile "Im having troubles though…"

"Why, yeah?"

"I ran out of sake…" He frowned "So Sakura, how are you dealing with Deidara and your mission?"

"Im not dead yet." I said "So that has so be something."

"I see…" He mumbled as i swear i heard something.

"Shut up…" I mumbled as i closed my eyes and listened.

"Move out…" I heard someone mumbled as i threw on my mask and jumped to the voice.

"She's pretty fast, yeah." Deidara mumbled as i trapped the Rabbit ANBU

"What are you doing here?" I asked them as i put a kunai up to there throat "You seem to be stalking me. And im getting sick of it." Nothing "Im talking to you."

"I cant say anything…" She mumbled

"I know that im a higher status then you, i order you to answer me." I said sternly as i put more pressure of the kunai to her neck

"I cant say…" She mumbled

"Who are you?" I asked

"Now as another ANBU, you know i cant say that." She said as i saw she had white hair in a bun.

"I believe you know who i am…" I mumbled

"Your long pink hair is hard not to remember…" She mumbled as i took off my mask "Sakura…"

"And you are?" I asked as she took off hers. She had purple eyes! Thats freaking awesome!perfect with her white hair. The two front parts fall to her shoulders as some is pushed to the side to cover her right eye. She was real pale though.

She was a little taller then me. Her bright purple eyes is

"Im Fuyumi… or Fuyu for short." She said

"So who is the Mouse?" I asked

"She isn't important…" Fuyu said as she looked at the ground "But i came here to warn you…"

"About what?" I asked her as i knew that Deidara and the others where watching.

"She knows about your little talks with Deidara of the Akatsuki." She whispered

"How?" I asked shocked

"I don't know… something to do with one of her jutsu… She is strong. We was born into the ANBU Root. She knows whats she is doing."

"Why did you come to warn me?" I asked

"You saved my little brother." She smiled "And plus, she is going to tell the Hokage."

"She has no proof." Itachi said as he appeared next to me

"She took a picture…" She looked at the ground

"When is she going to tell?" I asked

"She barley got on this mission and she is going to turn it in with her report." Fuyu said

"Sakura, you are going to have to kill her." Itachi said

"No!" Fuyu yelled "Just take the information from her…"

"A killing would be the best way." Kisame said as he walked right next to Itachi. Then Deidara walked next to me

"Great way for staying hidden guys…" I mumbled "Where is she at now?"

"I can lead you to her…" She said

"How do i know that i can trust you?" I asked

"I owe you with my life for saving my brother." She said "And i do not go back on my word."

"I will trust you." I said as i shook her hand and put my cat mask back on. Took my hair out of the two long braids and put it into a pony tail. "Lets go."

"Hurry." Fuyu yelled as we took off running

"Rabbit…" Mouse mumbled as we both appeared in front of her "Cat."

"Mouse." I said "Let me see your information please."

"Why?" She asked as she put away a scroll

"Classified…" I said as i held out my hand "Now hand it over."

"I doubt it." She mumbled as she stood up "You looking for a fight Sakura?"

"Who are you?" I asked

"Rin." She said as pulled out her kunai "And i was hopping to battle with you one day."

"Why?" I asked as i pulled out my own

"Because, you are from the Legendary Team 7. Trained under the Copy Ninja and under Tsunade." She attacked as i jumped to the side

_"I might have to kill her…" _I said to Inner as i dodged kunai she threw at me.

I pulled out needles as i started to infuse my chakra with the wind around me. I launched it at her as she flew back against a tree. I let go of the needles as they hit a few presser points.

_"She shouldn't be able to move now…" _I thought as i stopped the attack. But next thing i knew, i was kicked in the back and hit a tree.

"Damn…" I mumbled as i jumped away for when she aimed a punch at my face. I ran at her as she faced me. I pushed chakra into my feet to gain speed. I then disappeared and reappeared right next to her as i grabbed her by the collar and slammed her down on the large tree branch. I then stepped on her hand as she then released the kunai. I then put one up to her neck. "Can you grab her information."

"Yes." Fuyu said as she grabbed the pictures and information that lead me to the Akatsuki

"Next time, you wont be let off easy." I said as i walked next to Fuyu and disappeared

"She wasn't putting up a fight…" Fuyu said as we soon rested near a river. I began to destroy the information.

"I know…" I mumbled as Deidara and them sat around us "No doubt she is going to try and get more shit on me. Now she might also go after you." I pointed to Fuyu

"I already know that." She said. After a minute or two she stood up "I am going to continue with my mission. I will let you know if something else will happen."

"Thank you." I said as she nodded and took off.

"You have lots of luck with this stuff." Kisame said with a bright smile

"I guess." I yawned as i stood up "Well, im going to find a place to sleep."

"Bye Sakura." Kisame said as i jumped into the trees. I found a nice place not to far from them. Deidara didn't follow, but i know he will be here soon. I set up a few traps here and there. Made sure no animals could get me. And feel sleep on full alert.

I didn't want to get killed by that Rin girl.

And i just know, that i will have to fight to clear my name soon. Cause, with my luck, i will be marked as a traitor… for talking with a damned Akatsuki member.

Sucks huh? Sorry... i was tired when i wrote it, and im to tired to rewrite it. Sorry...

I promise to make the nexts one better.

Review? Cause they make my day.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that i didn't update sooner... i've been in school and there is so much homework! And plus i have really bad writers block... so, i did my best to write this(:

So here you go!

I do not own Naruto.

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled as i was in the middle of a very deadly conversation with Itachi "No way in hell you ass!"

"I don't think you would have a choice." He said simply

"Or what will you do? Give me the 72 hours of torture? That the best you can do?" I asked as i walked up to him. He was at least a head taller then me. I poked him in the chest "Just cause everyone fears you and you think you are all bad ass, it doesn't give you the right to treat me this way! I did nothing to you! And don't think you can boss me around." I put a little extra strength into the last poke and he took a small step back.

"And for one, you will do what i say, for i am stronger then you and i know you fear me." He said as he glared a little.

"To be honest i am scared shitless right now. But i will die just to show you that not everyone is your bitch." I glared right back. It was as deadly as his.

"Damn, i like this bitch!" Hidan yelled as Deidara laughed a little.

"Screw you Itachi." I said as i turned around and started walking away. It was in a pony tail, as i felt some weight taken off. Not much, but a little. I turned, looked at the ground, and saw pink. I automatically pulled it out of the pony tail and say that, it lost a lot of length…

Its no longer right above my knees, its now to my mid back… I just started at Itachi in shock as i also felt some blood drip from the bottom on my neck.

He smirked, as all i could do was smile back. "I needed a hair cut." I said as i walked away. I put it right back in to a pony tail.

I was sad, that Itachi cut it. But i don't understand as why he did… yet how he also cut my neck as well…

Maybe it was to prove a point that no matter what, he is stronger and that he could kill me...

But, im afraid yet i could stand up to him and show that not everyone is scared… even though i know i will be scared shitless against him in battle.

Hard to explain, but i hope you get the idea…

"Sakura, yeah." Deidara said as he was jumping next to me. I slowly came to a stop as we where out of hearing distance from Itachi and Kisame. I just looked at him, so if he had something to say, he needs to say it "Something wrong?"

"Im just wondering of a way to cut Itachi and his hair…" I said boredly.

"Itachi, he is more of a freak about his hair then a girl, yeah." Deidara smiled as i giggled

"So bad ass Itachi is a totally girl with his hair?" I asked as he nodded "If only i could say this to the people in the village."

"They wouldn't believe you, yeah." Deidara said as we both jumped to the ground as i found a small clearing. I started a small fire as it was starting to get dark. Deidara found a rabbit… and i made him do the cooking. I wont touch the thing until its cooked.

"I have a few questions, if you don't mind me asking, yeah." Deidara said as i looked at him put the rabbit over the fire

"It depends on what they are and if i get something in return." I said as he shook his head and smirked a little.

"You get to ask me questions if you want to, yeah." He said as i nodded for him to go on "Whats it like in the Leaf?"

"Like the people or something?" I asked

"Like, how is your life in the village…" He said as i started thinking

"Well… i would guess its pretty normal for a ninja." I said "I own my own house… i work at the hospital and sometimes at the library… Im the hokages apprentice, and i do almost one mission after the other. When im taking a break, i go out with friends or do nothing."

"Yet when your gone, you allow almost everyone to enter your home, yeah?" He asked

"There are rules i made sure they knew. If they clean out my kitchen, they have to buy me more food and drinks. They have to keep it clean. And they can not enter my room. There is no parties unless i know about them. And other normal stuff i would guess." He gave me a look "What?"

"You are to nice." He shook his head "They like live there for free."

"I don't mind." I said with a small smile "At least someone is using it."

"You don't stay in your home much, huh?" He asked

"Not really. I was there a day as i got back from that damned mission with the pen. And now im here for a week."

"More like three more days, yeah." He said as i nodded "So what did Itachi want you to do?"

"He wanted me to kill this ANBU that got a little to close to there trail." I mumbled deadly "Its not my fault that they slipped up and almost got caught."

"He just doesn't want to get near ANBU, yeah." Deidara said

"He is sure calm around me." I said as i laid down to look at the sky, well some of it, through all the trees.

"Eh. Go to sleep. Im sure this was a long day, yeah." Deidara said as i closed my eyes

"Just like every other day. You get rest to. I don't want to be dragging your ass tomorrow." I smirked as i slowly feel asleep.

NEXT DAY:

"So i have three more days and i don't know what do to…" I gave a sigh as me, Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame where playing a game of cards "And i don't even know why im here sitting with you guys."

"Itachi and Kakuzu went to look for Tobi, yeah." Deidara said as Kisame run that round of cards

Hidan mumbled something and none of us caught what he said.

"What did you say Hidan?" Kisame asked

"Nothing important." He said with a small glare at the cards in the middle.

"So three days?" Kisame asked as i nodded "This time went by fast. Last time i remember Deidara was forced to follow you everywhere."

"That was a couple days ago…" I mumbled as if he was an idiot.

"I know, but still. Where does time go?" He asked as we all agreed. Deidara won this hand "So how are you two getting along?"

"Im still alive." I said simply as i hated my hand and folded.

"Im still good, yeah." Deidara smiled

"What about you Kisame?" I asked

"Im fine like always. Im almost out of sake and that is a big pain." He said "Hidan?"

"Fucking fine as long as im under the laws of Jashin." He said Deidara won again "What the hell!"

"Sorry Hidan, yeah." Deidara smiled "Lucky no money is involved."

"True." I said as Deidara won… again "Are you cheating?"

"I only won two times, yeah." He said shaking his head "Calm down."

"How much longer do we all have to stay here?" Hidan asked

"You guys have to stay here?" I asked as they all nodded "Itachi said so?" They nodded again as i stood up "You all, follow me." They didn't move "You all really are his bitch."

"Hell no!" Hidan stood up "I am so not his bitch!"

"Same, yeah." Deidara said as he stood. Kisame was the only one still sitting.

"I don't want to get into trouble…" He said simply

"Come on Kisame." I said with a smile "Im sure that even someone like you, would need to break his rules once in a great while."

He gave a sigh and stood up when i had a smirk on my face.

I lead them far away from Itachi and Kakuzu and far away from there little spot. I sat down looking at them all.

"Now we don't have to really worry about Itachi. Lets have him spend more time with Kakuzu and Tobi." I smiled as they shook there heads and sat down.

"What will we do now?" Hidan asked as i went to thinking.

"Do you guys have any money?" I asked as they nodded. I took out my own "Kisame, the cards."

"Its so on." He said as he got his own. Then Deidara and Hidan.

"I would have never thought that i would be spending a day playing poker with you Akatsuki." I said as he got our cards.

"We never would have thought to let you live." Hidan said.

"You where all going to kill me?" I asked a little sad

"We have to kill everyone." Kisame said "But Deidara talked us out of it."

"How so?" I asked as i looked at him

"You saved my life, i saved yours twice. So now you owe me, yeah." He said with a smile "And i knew that we all would get along."

"Im glad we did keep you alive." Hidan said "Itachi needs someone to also bitch him around."

"And the funny thing is, Itachi listens to you, yeah." Deidara said

"Only cause you are of the female gender and he has respect for you guys." Kisame said "It was how he was raised."

"And he was also raised to kill his family, suck the life out of my best friend, and torture his brother?" I asked as they all went silent "Ya… thought so."

"Damn you!" Hidan yelled as Kisame won all the money in the pot.

"I don't think that we should bet much Hidan…" I said as he nodded.

"I bet Itachi is pissed at us…" Kisame said as i felt Kakuzus chakra. Along with Tobi… and Itachi… his seemed pissed. I slowly stood up and started walking away as the three jumped onto the tree branch. And he was looking at me…

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

"Tobi…" Itachi said as he pointed to me "Get her."

"SAKURA!" Tobi yelled as he ran towards me "SOME ONE NEEDS A LOVING HUG!"

"NO!" I yelled as i jumped and ran away.

Im tired and i love Asian food333

So i hoped you liked this(: I know things are going slow with Deidara and Sakura. But, when do real like... love relationships start in a day or less then a year? I mean, imma make this long(:

Review:DDD


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that it took me awhile to update... a lot is going on and my computer is messing up for some reason... but i was able to update with no problem so far(:

Anyways... i hope you like this chapter...

Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

"You're pissed huh?" Deidara asked me as i was sitting on the far other side of the clearing. Away from Itachi and everyone else.

I stayed silent as i was cleaning and sharping my kunai.

"Im the one who got Tobi to leave you alone, yeah." Deidara said with a smile "You shouldn't be mad at me."

"After Itachi let you." I mumbled "I wasted all day today running from Tobi. And you guys are still his bitch."

"I have the upper edge and everyone knows that." Itachi said as he was walking up to me. I gave a sigh and put away my kunais.

"I don't want to hear your bull shit Itachi." I gave him a glare that matched his.

"Follow me." He said as he turned into the forest "Deidara you stay behind with the others."

Deidara nodded and gave me a small smile. I stood up.

"You going, yeah?" He asked as i nodded

"If i don't then he will be come a bigger pain in my ass." I asked as i started walking to where Itachi was.

I think we walked to where we were out of hearing distance of the others. We stood in front of each other just staring.

I was getting pretty uncomfortable…

"So… why did you want me to follow you?" I asked slowly.

"You've been in contact with the Akatsuki for to long." He said

"Well last time i checked you made Deidara follow me." I mumbled

"I know." He said simply "Normally we kill any person who even saw us pass by when we need to go unnoticed."

"You're going to kill me huh?" I asked. He shook his head "Then why are you telling me this?"

"Either we kill them or force them into Akatsuki." He said as i took a step back. "You have awhile to make your choice."

"You know i wont join." I said harshly. He only smirked and shook his head

"Should i be worried about that?" I asked as my eyes widened a little.

"You should Sakura." And with that. He walked away back to the others. "I will have Deidara find you soon. Until then, you can let out your steam." I couldn't see him anymore.

"Fuck… this…" I mumbled severely pissed off as i walked further into the forest for something to kill.

Mask on.

Good luck finding me Deidara.

Hours later:

"Think you got far enough away from us, yeah?" Deidara asked as he finally caught up with me.

"Nope." I mumbled as i was glaring at the tree in front of my through my mask.

"I take it that Itachi pissed you off?" he sat down next to me as i gave a small nod.

"And there was nothing huge i could destroy." I mumbled "Damn Hidan… He got to all the giant animals first."

"Well, that would explain all the dead animals you have to report on, yeah." Deidara smiled

"True. Im jus a little pissed off now… but i don't think it could get any worse…" I gave a sigh.

And then there was thunder.

"I spoke to soon." I said as i stood up

"Where are you going?" Deidara asked as he stood as well

"I rather find a cave and be dry then to have the down pour on me." I said as i started jumping from tree to tree in search of a cave. Deidara helping out with his scope.

"There is one up ahead, yeah." Deidara said as i soon saw it

"I will check it out to see if there is someone in it." I said as i hopped down and walked inside. It was roomy. And i don't see anyone inside "Its clear."

"I got some wood for a fire later, yeah." He said as he started making it "Its going to get cold tonight."

"I didn't plan on rain…" I mumbled as i pulled my white cloak out and put it on. "Two more days…"

"You really want to go back home?" Deidara asked as i looked up at him. His face was serious.

"I just miss my bed. I wont be taking missions for at least a week. My last two, got me in touch with the Akatsuki." I said as i gave a small smile "But its not that bad."

Deidara smiled right back "After the two days, im sure you'll rest, yeah."

"I sure hope so." I gave a small yawn.

"But we wont be able to talk anymore until you're one a solo mission or something, yeah." He put a piece of clay into the fire, did a hand sign, and then there was fire.

"I know…" I gave a sigh "I should say thats a great thing… but its fun talking with you. Surprisingly."

"You say it like its a bad thing, yeah." He smiled as i smiled back

"Cause it is a bad thing." I gave a small laugh as i looked at the ground. "Today was a long day."

"You did get chased by Tobi most of the day, yeah." Deidara said as i nodded "At least he is gone now. He ran off with Itachi and Kisame, yeah."

"What about Hidan and Kakuzu?" I asked

"They are on the far other side of the forest. I think they are taking there leave for a mission or something, yeah." He said not to sure.

"Well then, we just sit here." I said as i laid against the cave wall staring at the fire.

"You should sleep, yeah." Deidara said as he poked the fire with a stick "I will keep first watch."

"I really cant sleep at the moment…" I mumbled as i took a deep breath.

"So your life in the village…" he began "Would anyone, like, know if someone visited your house?"

"If im home alone then no. If someone is there, then yes." I said as i looked at him. He didn't make eye contact. "Why?"

"I might just visit every once in awhile… if you allow me to, yeah." He said slowly "Hidan and Kisame might join. They grown to like you, yeah."

"Thats what i need." I said with a small smile as he finally looked at me "Akatsuki taking a liking to me. And then they come and visit my house."

"If you don't want us to, then we wont, yeah." He said quickly

"I don't mind. I think it would be nice if someone else came for a change." He smiled as he took out his clay and started making animals.

"How did you make up the ideas for your clay animals?" I asked as he made a bird.

"I think about what i needed to help me with my missions. Like a bird for speed and transportation. Spiders for sneaking up on someone and blowing them up. Small bugs for locks. It goes on, yeah." He said as he made a small fish.

"I see." I said as i looked at his hands "What about… those?"

"My hands, yeah?" He asked as he looked at them

"If you don't want to say anything." I quickly said

"I don't mind, yeah." He smiled "Its something i stole from my old village. Also like a bloodline."

"I see." I mumbled as i didn't put much thought into as i just watched him make animals. "What is it like in Akatsuki?"

"Not that bad as you people make is seem, yeah." He started "I do hate most of the people, like Itachi, but Kisame and Hidan are easy to get along with."

"The others are bitches?" I asked as he gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Either that or they just don't want to talk to you, yeah." He said simply

"Oh…" I said as i looked out towards the rain.

"I never really thought it would rain much here, yeah." he said

"At this time of season it does." I whispered "But rarely. Something sad must of happened."

Deidara whispered something but i didn't hear it.

"You say something?" I asked as he looked at me and shook his head

"Nothing important, yeah." He said as he looked out of the rain again.

With the fire hitting his face causing a glow, Deidara did look pretty handsome.

I quickly turned my face down as i knew i was blushing greatly.

_"I really need to get away from these Akatsuki." _I thought as i was shocked on what i thought just now.

"Night." I said as i laid down with my back facing him.

_"Just two more days." _I thought as i fell asleep.

The next two days where normal. Deidara and I running throughout the forest. With no more new information to be collected.

Like it? Hope so(:

Anyways, review please(:


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that it has been awhile with updating any of my stories. But now, i have free time and here i am again.

So i dont want to keep you waiting.

Enjoy(:

"Was there any problems with the mission?" Tsunade asked as I turned in my report

"No everything went along fine." I gave a yawn "I was pretty bored though."

"You and Naruto." She smiled and shook her head "Missions aren't suppose to be fun."

"Well they can at least-" I was cut off as another ANBU ran into the room

"I am sorry to disturb you Lady Hokage, but Sasuke and his group of three, have been spotted out coming to the gate!" He said quickly

"Sakura." She said looking at me "You, Naruto, Neji, and Shika go out and meet them. ANBU mission, A ranked, S if it gets worse. It is to be Classified. See what they want, I trust you to see if they can enter to talk to me about it. If not, send them away, we want no fights here. If anything goes wrong, take them down."

"Yes." I said as I put on my mask

"Leave to get them now." She said as I went to the ramen stand

"Naruto." I said as he turned to look at me with ramen hanging out of his mouth "Neji and Shika are also needed for this mission. I will send Kakashi myself."

"What is it?" He asked

"Go get ready, get more weapons then needed." I said "Meet as the gate as soon as possible."

"Yes." He said as I went to look for Neji and Shika.

Shika was with Choji and Ino. "Hey look who it is." Ino said

"Shika, you are needed for an urgent mission." I said ignoring Ino.

"Any details before hand?" He asked sitting up.

"Details will be said to you when everyone is assembled." I said "Collect more weapons then normal, meet at the gate as soon as possible."

"Got it." He said as I disappeared.

"She could have said hi." Ino mumbled.

Neji was training with Hinata and her father in their court yard

"Neji, looks like you are needed." Hinatas father said as I appeared. He stopped his training with Hinata and walked with me.

"A Class Classified mission." I said simply as I get tired of saying the same thing over and over again "More weapons then needed and meet at the gate as soon as possible."

"Got it." He said "See you then Sakura."

"Neji." I said with a nod as I went home to grab a few things. I hid the cloak in a safe I had. Then I grabbed a few weapons and medical things. Then I was on my way.

We all got there about the same time.

"I will explain on the way." I said as we started running "Naruto you need to stay calm about this and take the proper action."

"What is it Sakura?" He asked

"Swear you will or you will be canceled off this mission." I said quickly

"You have my word." He said

"Sasuke and his small group of three have been spotted walking to our gate." I said as I boosted my speed. "We are to see what they want. If anything goes wrong then we take them down."

"Is it just us?" Neji asked

"Kakashi is going to meet us when he is done talking with Tsunade." I said as we were getting closer. Sasuke and the others had no trouble letting their chakra go free. "We are getting closer. Neji."

"Got it." He said as he activated his Byakugan. "They stopped as they felt us coming. Get ready. Stop."

We all jumped and landed in front of the group.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I said

"Sakura." He nodded "Naruto. Neji. Shika."

"Oh, special ANBU treatment." This guy with Zabuza's blade said with a toothy smile

"Just shut up Suigetsu." This girl with bright red hair and eyes, with glasses, said "Let Sasuke do the talking."

_"Another fan girl." _ I thought annoyed

"What do you need?" I asked boredly

"I need to talk to the hokage." Sasuke said as bored as me

"About what?" I asked showing that he wont get to see her unless he tells me.

"Why does it matter to you?" The girl asked "I mean, the hokage probably doesn't even know your name. Stop trying to distract Sasuke from his task and take us to her."

"Girl." I said as she stood uneasy through my gaze from the mask "Take your own advise and shut up."

"Why should I listen to you?" She asked pushing up her glasses "And I have a name."

"I honestly don't care about you or your name." I said annoyed as she glared "And believe it or not, I am the apprentice of the hokage, if you want to talk to her, you better be on my good side." She seemed a little shocked "Now like I said before, take your own advice."

"She told you." Im guessing Suigetsu said with a small laugh

"You shut up to." Sasuke said annoyed as me.

"Like I said before, about what?" I asked again

"Orochimaru has been killed." Sasuke said "Akatsuki is also planning an attack. I need the Leafs help to kill Itachi."

"You got all the strength you need." I said "You've betrayed us for power. What makes you think the Leaf will be any help?"

"Will you stop questioning him!" The girl said as she walked up to me and was in my face "You need to shut up and take us to your hokage already!" She had the nerve to poke me in the chest.

Next thing she knows, she's up against a tree, tied with a cover over her mouth.

"Now that we wont have any distractions." I said walking back to everyone.

"You've gotten faster." Sasuke said

"That happens to people you haven't seen in years." I mumbled "Now why?"

He gave a long, annoyed sigh "I know myself I can not get to Itachi alone, and you should also know, Leaf can not handle all the Akatsuki."

"I know a fight between Sasori, Deidara, and your brother." I said as he looked shocked.

"I killed one, injured another, and caught the last in a trap, but he got away." I said simply "If I can handle that, then you can go on your own."

"Tell us the real reason Sasuke." Naruto said

"Want me to just tell him?" The really big guy said. Sasuke just nodded. "My name is Jugo by the way." He was waiting for me to introduce myself.

"My name is Sakura, it is nice to meet you even under our current condition."

"As to you." He said with a small smile and a nod "But, as Sasuke being Sasuke, he doesn't want to seem like…" He was trying to find the right word

"Like he can't take care of his self and teammates?" Shika asked

"Yes." jugo said as Sasuke grumbled "We are in need of a place to stay and also in need of help against Kabuto and the Akatsuki."

_"I don't like the idea of the Akatsuki planning an attack on the Leaf." _I thought

**"And with them having the nerve to visit us and talk with us." **Inner said to me

"If thats all you had to say then." I said simply "Shika, could you go in and report this to Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes." He said as he disappeared.

"You guys follow us." I said as I started to walk away

"Sakura?" Jugo asked as I turned "Karin." He pointed to the girl. I just threw a kunai at one of the ropes and she fell. She pulled off the cover to her mouth. But the look Sasuke just gave her, she didn't bother saying any comment.

Jugo walked next to me the whole trip as he tried coming up with small talk.

"So I noticed you had pink hair, fits along with your name well." He said as I gave small blush, I love my mask at these moments.

"Well thank you Jugo." I said kindly. For being in a group with the other three he is pretty kind. I then saw a clay bird pass by me as I knew.

I stopped mid-step and looked into the forest. Deidara was letting his chakra run free.

"Naruto…" I said as I looked at him. He only gave a nod.

"Looks like a little girl is being summoned by a killer." Karin said as the bird landed on me

_"The dumb ass trying to get me fired and caught." _I thought as I smashed the bird between my hand

"You guys go on ahead." I pulled out a kunai

"Let me follow you into this Sakura." Jugo said. "You might need help."

"Yet we can not let you out of our sight." Neji said

"Well I will be Sakura, so therefore its not out of your sight." He said simply

"Sure, go on ahead." I said "He doesn't seem like he wants to fight with the bird…"

"If you aren't in the gate when we are half way into the village." Naruto said as I only nodded

"I'll bring back his body." I said as me and Jugo jumped to his chakra.

Soon we both entered the clearing where he was sitting in the middle and he gave me a sad look as he looked at my outfit and the guy next to me.

"You brought a friend, yeah?" Deidara stood up.

"Deidara of the Akatsuki, what do you need." I said as I was getting to the point hoping he would get an idea. And he did with the look on his face.

"Well, I believe its Sakura right, yeah?" He asked. When I gave no answer he gave a sigh "That pen you took, I need it back along with the pen."

"It is under the custody of the Leaf." I said "It belongs to the Leaf."

"There is a secret to killing Orochimaru, yeah." He said "Along with the ten tailed beast."

"Ten tailed?" I asked "What do you mean?"

"Your a smart girl." He gave a wink, "I'm sure Sasuke and his friends will know about the attack. Along with the beast, yeah."

"What about the box?" I asked

"I'm sure you'll find the secret." He then took off to the sky.

"Jugo." I turned to him "Tell me the full truth."

He looked sad "I'm sorry to not tell it all before." Then it all came out.

Me and Jugo ran to the tower.

_"Sasuke can not see that box!" _I thought as I opened the window and then grabbed the box before Sasuke can touch it, along with my sword to his throat.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled

"Tell everyone the truth Sasuke." I said as he looked at Jugo. "Its either you or Jugo."

"Orochimaru is alive." He started "And he is bringing back the Ten Tailed Beast."

"That's impossible." Tsunade said

"And that box, has the power to defeat it or control it." Sasuke said "I wanted it to control it."

"Typical Sasuke." I said

"Typical Sakura." He said back as he removed my mask "I also know your little secret. So unless you want to lose everything. Do what I say."

"Sakura?" Naruto asked

"You know nothing." I said as I let my sword disappear.

"Hand over the box." He said as I jumped over Suigetsu and out the window

"An attack in the middle of the village." Tsunade stood up

"Let me just say you can't trust Sakura much anymore." He said as I looked at Tsunade

**"Go and get what you can. I'm sure Deidara is waiting out of the village some where." **Inner said.

I gave Tsunade a small smile and mouthed 'Sorry, I'll explain when I can'

I disappeared to my house. I opened my safe, grabbed all my money (The savings for over ten years), the cloak, the bird, my weapons and medical stuff, some clothes, and needed things. I packet a little extra, as I also grabbed my small picture book of everything here.

I then took off and ran out the gate as I sensed Naruto behind me. I was already out of sight from the gate as I felt Deidara, Kisame, and Itachis chakra.

I entered the clearing and looked at the three.

"Looks like we have your answer." Itachi said with a nod

"Did you bring the box, yeah?" Deidara asked

"I will hold on to it for now." I said

"Nice of you to join us girl!" Kisame said as he patted me on the back "Lets get going. You can keep up right?"

"I sure hope so." I said as I started to follow them away from the village.

"You still know we can not trust you." Itachi said to me

"Well you will have to." I said as he looked at me "It's to late to turn back now.

I made this a little short. But it is better then nothing9:

I will try to update soon again, with this and my other stories.

Review cause i love reading what you guys write(:


	9. Chapter 9

Im finally starting to update(: I have nothing to do cause i finished everything in the time i wasnt updating. So now i will do all of this.

I do hope you enjoy the story.

I do not own Naruto.

A week has past as we finally entered I finally entered the base. I stuck to Deidara's side as I knew him the best. Then Kisames if Deidara disappeared randomly. I never would have thought I would be here. Standing in front of Akatsukis Leader.

"Why did you not turn in any reports when talking with Akatsuki?" The leader asked

"Well, Deidara owned me for saving his life one time, and so when the second time I met him, I couldn't turn him in as for he saved my life." I said

"More like let you get away, yeah." He said as I remembered our plan awhile back

"That to…" I mumbled then spoke normal again "Then in the forest, I tried turning in a report but it failed to get there. After I starting talking with you guys, I couldn't do it. Even though I still hate you all."

"So you simply didn't feel like it." He said summing it all up

"I wanted to say it the long way so I don't seem as lazy." I gave a small smile

"Why did you leave?" He asked

"Sasuke Uchiha." I said simply

"What about him?"

"He returned to the village. He required this box to take gain full power. He was also going to black mail me with my times of Akatsuki if I didn't do what he told me to do." I said simply "Either way I was going to be marked as a traitor. So I took my own way out and came here."

"Itachi gave you the offer correct?" He asked as I nodded "You are most familiar with Deidara." I nodded again "Also on the good side of Kisame and Hidan. Itachi and Kakuzu don't seem to mind you." I stayed silent "What can you do?"

"Well I was trained under Kakashi, The Copy Ninja, and also Lady Tsunade. They taught me all their tricks." I said as he nodded

"You are a medic correct?" He asked

"One of the best." I said as it was very true… not to be cocky…

"As I continue to read about you…" He said holding a file "You are basically a small version of Tsunade."

"As I have been told." I said thinking about it

"Short temper, super human strength, very good healing abilities, your brains, and so on." He said "The only think that you probably don't is the drinking and gambling."

"Very true." I said

"Welcome into the Akatsuki. You will be fitted with a cloak and ring when possible. You won't be trusted as you know."

"I have to earn it." I said as he nodded

"You all stay within the base until I give you a mission. Dismissed." He said as I gave a nod and walked out with the others.

As we walked into the living room I saw that everyone was here. "So now what?" I asked already getting bored

"We usually always do nothing, yeah." Deidara said "Let me show you around so it'll pass the time."

"Hell let me join this shit." Hidan said as he came along to

"So do you guys have a kitchen?" I asked as we walked down the hall, and came to a big set of doors. We walked in, and I wasn't that happy with what I saw "So this place is a mess."

"Didn't you see the living room?" Hidan asked as I nodded

"We need to clean." I said as the two started laughing "Would you want me to bitch about it?" They shook their heads "Then take me to the living room."

We went back as I was looking around.

"Looking for something?" Kisame asked

"No." I said simply "But how can you guys live in this mess?"

"We are guys." Kisame smiled "So filth is just a natural thing."

"No, you are just lazy asses." I said with a really bored face on "We need to clean."

"Finally someone agrees." Itachi said

"Same here." Kakuzu said as he put down his money "As long as no money is spent."

"If I am to fucking clean, then we need new shit." Hidan said

"I agree, yeah." Deidara said "That half ass tv doesn't cut it."

"Kakuzu, I think money will have to be spent." I said as I looked around "This whole place needs to be fixed up!"

"Something wrong with the base?" Leader asked as he walked in with some files

Everyone went silent as I rolled my eyes at them. "Not to say that the base is what the problem is. But its the mess and the out dated things."

"So where are you going with this?" He asked handing me the file

"Thank you." I said as he nodded "I was just thinking a little bit of a makeover. I wont be living here if its like this forever."

"It will clean it up and give you guys something to do." He said "Go ahead, Sakura you are in charge." I smiled "Also read that and get back to me when you can." With that he left

"Ready guys?" I asked as they all stood up "Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi, in the kitchen. The rest you start in here. For now just pick up, dust, mop, etc. Later we will move around the house and then we will go out and get new things."

"So much for no money." Kakuzu mumbled

"This needs to be done Kakuzu." I said as he gave a slow nod "Now lets go!"

I followed everyone in the kitchen as I opened all the windows.

"I think I have a simple way of washing everything out." Kisame said as all of the sudden the place was flooded.

Then as we know it, all the dirt was gone as he sent the water out the window

"The floors are cleaner." I said "We still need to mop, clean the counters, walls, and dishes."

"Tobi will do dishes!" Tobi ran off to the sink

"Deidara you have the walls." He gave me a nod "Kisame the counters. And I will mop."

"We need some fucking tunes!" Hidan yelled as he blasted the radio

"That helps." I said with as smile as we all began. With in half way, everyone else joined us in the kitchen, as it was the biggest room.

Me and Hidan were in the middle of a sword fight with the mops and Kakzuz was helping Deidara with the walls. Itachi and Kisame had the counters. Tobi, lets just say there was a lot of dishes and they were all dirty.

"No way in hell you will win this!" Hidan said as I slid to the other side of the room and he fell

"I will if you cant stay on your feet!" I said laughing as I slid at him. We were moping in the process.

"I cant stay out of this anymore." Kisame said as he grabbed a broom and attacked me

"Oh no," I began "Against the all mightily Kisame!"

"Don't be a smart ass." He said as I was keeping up with him pretty good "Not to bad with the sword."

"My worst fighting skill." I said as I slid away from Hidans surprise attack

"Love how you guys are cleaning…" Kakuzu said

"We are done with the floor aren't we?" Hidan said as he and Kisame went after me

"Itachi!" I yelled as he got done with the counters "I am in need of an escape!"

He only pointed to where he was as I then saw an opening. I slid on my knees as I ducked under their swings. I then got up on my feet again as I was next to Itachi

"Thank you." I said as he only nodded

"Itachi your on her side huh?" Kisame gave a smile

"There is no way I am picking up a broom and fighting with you guys." Itachi said as he went into the fridge "I know we need food." There was nothing in there.

"Time out." I said as I looked in the fridge, pantry, and everywhere else. "I need a paper and pen."

Once I got it I started making a list of everything. Everyone gave me ideas on what they wanted to have or whatever. Also new tables, chairs, plates, cups, etc. were added.

"Kakuzu, we can steal half of this so its all good." I said as he gave a sigh of relief. I then knew we were all done with the kitchen. I checked the living room and it was spot less. I put more onto the list as the tv, couch, table, chair, some decorations.

"The hall ways!" I said as we started cleaning them.

Soon, after a whole fucking day. Everyone was cleaned out, thrown away, or whatever.

"Time to go shopping." I said as we all dressed in normal clothes. I put on my knee high boots, some black shorts and a white tank top. I walked out to see everyone wearing almost the something. Black pants, with a regular shirt. "Well don't we all look sexy."

"You guys going out?" Leader asked as I nodded

"Need us to get you anything?" I asked as he thought for a second

"Some office supplies." He said "And food."

"Will do." I said with a smile as he nodded. We finally walked out. After about half an hour we were in the city. It wasn't a place I been to before. But we got to shopping. "So we need to be in groups of two."

"I think different partners would help with this." Itachi said "Someone we can get along with."

"Someone will have to be in a group of three with Tobi, yeah." Deidara said

"Me and Itachi will take care of Tobi." Kakuzu said as the three stood next to each other

"Yay!" Tobi yelled happily

"Then I'll go with Sakura, yeah." Deidara said

"Damn I wanted pinky!" Hidan yelled

"Same here." Kisame frowned

"Half way through if we meet up, we can change." I gave a smile as I handed everyone a list "For Kakuzu, steal what you can."

"How will we carry this all?" Kisame asked

"You can either use a scroll or one of my birds, yeah." Deidara said

"I don't seem to have a scroll…" Kisame said checking

"Same…" Hidan said "We will take a fucking bird." Deidara handed him one "How does this fucking work?"

"Make sure you have a good place to hide it, then just put your charka through it. It can carry about almost anything, yeah." He said

"Now lets go." Kakuzu said as we all headed off in different directions.

"Who did you leave with the furniture, yeah?" Deidara asked

"After, we will all get together and pick." I said as we were getting food. "Everyone has a little bit of food on the list, with cleaning supplies, and pots and pant."

"I see now, yeah." He said as he stole about five apples and oranges. "Take what you can."

"I know." I said with a smile as I walked up to the meat section. I just about got everything there was. Deidara was stealing all the fruit and veggies. After we went into a small ally way and put everything into the scroll

"They don't like ninjas here, yeah." He said "So this scroll stuff and our skills have to stay hidden."

"Why don't they like ninjas?" I asked

"Because they know Akatsuki rest near here, yeah." Even though Leader is the hokage of this land, they still don't like it."

"Do they know about Leader being an…" I cut off short as he shook his head 'no'

"He doesn't want them to find out, yeah." He said simply

"Well I see why." I said as that reminded me "We need office supplies!" I took his hand and led us back into the crowd. We walked into a store and I saw Itachi in here "Hey Itachi."

"Sakura." He said as he was taking some snacks, and kitchen utensils. "What are you doing in here?"

"Office supplies for Leader." I said as he nodded "I will see you later." He gave a nod as I walked back.

I stole all the little things, like pencils, pen, ink, staples, etc. But I bought the paper, folders, and all the big things. I walked out with Deidara, Kakuzu, and Itachi. Tobi ran away to get candy. Soon we met up with Hidan and Kisame.

"We got everything." Kisame said "Only took us all about three hours."

"Didn't seem that long." I said as everyone looked at me "It really didn't."

"Now what?" Kakuzu asked

"We need to get furniture!" I said as we all walked to another store "Lets start with the kitchen. We need a table, chairs, and some decorations."

"We can steal the decorations." Kakuzu said as I walked them to the kitchen tables

"Get a few vases." I said to Kakuzu as he took off to do so "Im thinking like a pretty dark colored table. It needs to be really long though." I said to the dude who works there

"Well here are our long kitchen tables. All the colors you need. Are you looking for wood or something else?" He asked me

"We need a good strong wooden table." Itachi said "It should be able to stand and be strong."

"Got kids at home that like to jump on them?" The dude asked as Kisame was laughing behind us

"Something like that." I mumbled as I was red. This dude thinks me and Itachi have kids… Fuck.

"About how many are you talking about?" He asked "And what do they usually do?"

"They have friends over all the time." Itachi began as Kisame kept on laughing "They throw each other on the table and sometimes hit their forks or knives on it."

"Well then this kind is perfect for you." He said as he was showing us a pretty dark wooden table. "It can with stand any kind of hit. It is made from a chakra tree. So, with that, no really anything can bring it down."

I had to test it. When he walked away I put some chakra into my fist and gave it a small hit. Usually with any kind of wood, that tab would have shattered it. But it was still strong.

"It past my test." I said as Itachi gave a nod

"So how many kids do you guys have?" Kisame asked us

"Four." Itachi said boredly as he looked at those four. Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi who just came back with candy.

"True." I said "Kakuzu is like the rich uncle."

"I'm just glad not to be marked as a kid." He said standing with us.

"So I have the paper work this this table." He handed it to me "Is there anything else you need?"

"We need kitchen chairs, a small kitchen island, also everything in a living room." I said as he nodded

"Did you guys just move into a new house?" He asked with a raised eye brow

"We lost everything in a fire and had to move." Itachi said as we were lead to the chairs.

Here we got simple wooden chairs, we made sure they were comfortable, cause everyone would complain if they weren't.

Then the kitchen island, it followed the counter tops at the base. A black marble, with some grays and whites.

"Now onto the living room." They guy led us over there. During that time, Deidara and Kisame stole a really cool light thingy that suppose to go over the kitchen island. "What color couches?"

"I'm thinking a brown or black." Kakuzu said "We can't have anything light colored."

"Well here are or browns and over there is our blacks. Are you looking for chairs?" He asked as I nodded "Chairs are right over there." He pointed "If you need anything else, come find me."

"Thank you." I said as he smiled and walked away. For the next hour we were testing our couches and chairs. We got one brown couch, the softest there was. And two chairs. They were both black. One was a love seat and the other was a recliner.

As Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan were stealing decorations I pointed out. Me, Itachi, and Kakuzu were looking at tables for the living room. We got a glass coffee table to put in front of the couch. And two more side, glass tables to put in the sides of the chairs.

Then I grabbed a few pillows and blankets, that I stole for Kakuzu. And we checked out.

It was night fall when we were all done. Everything was packet into a scroll as we all went out to eat.

There was Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame on one side of the table. Then there was me, Deidara, and Tobi on the other side.

"Never have us do this again." Kisame said as he was pointing his fork at me when we finally got our food.

"Well its better then how it was before." I said with a smile as I took a drink of my margarita "I mean, it needed to be fixed up."

"She had a point." Itachi said as he was eating his food

I grabbed another menu as I was looking "Lets being Leader back something."

"We don't know what he likes…" Everyone said as I looked.

"I will get the chicken chili lime skillet thingy to go." I said to the waitress. "Do you guys want dessert?"

"I will have the sundae." Hidan said

"The Chocolate Meltdown." Kisame said

"Lemoncello Cream Torte." Kakuzu said

"Dango." Itachi said

"The chocolate mousse, yeah." Deidara

"The strawberry cheesecake." I smiled "And a hot fudge to go. Tobi what about you?"

"The Oreo cookie shake." He said as we all waited for our desserts.

"Why did you get Leader something, yeah?" Deidara asked me.

"Well I was thinking why not." I said "Might as well."

"We need another Oreo shake to go." Hidan said when we were all finished

"Sakura… when we get back… you need to meet someone." Itachi said as I nodded

Back at the base, I gave Leader his food and supplies. Everyone then led me to a room. It looked like it was set up as an infirmary. Laying in the bed, was another girl. She had blue hair. And from just looking at her, she was going to die.

My medical side took over as I ran up to her and started checking her over.

"How could it have gotten this bad?" I asked to myself as I found out it was a poison.

"She was poisoned by Orochimaru." Leader said walking to the other side of her. "Other medics helped her as much as they could. But none seemed to have helped."

"Its spreading through her. It will attack all the main organs last. Right now I will numb the pain and slow it down even more." I said as I did "I will then work on an antidote." I then drew some blood. Instead of it being all red, it had purple in it. "The purple is the poison. From that I will find a way to cure it."

"Do you need anything?" Leader asked

"Do you have a herb garden?" I asked as he nodded "Thats all I need then."

"Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi, go there with her and help." Leader said "Thank you Sakura."

"I will find a cure." I said looking him in the eye

"Can she drink this?" Hidan asked as I mixed in a pill

"Make sure its slow and small sips." I said as I walked out of the room. I followed everyone down many hall ways. Soon we entered on what seemed like a green house.

"Can I help you?" A plant man said

"That is Zetsu." Kisame said "This is Sakura, she is helping us find a cure for Konan. Also a new member."

"Welcome." He said "I have every kind of herb you might need."

"Thank you." I said as he nodded. I made myself a small little lab as I drew out some poison "Lets get to work."

With that, I began one of the hardest things in my life.

Did you like it? I hope so(:  
><span>Please review.<span>


	10. Chapter 10

Here is another update(: I know this one is very short. But I didn't really know how to keep this chapter going. If it isn't that great, I am sorry. I have to say I did rush a bit on it.

But enjoy(:

I do not own Naruto.

"Damn it Deidara!" Kisame yelled "You weren't suppose to keep it burning that long!"

"How the hell was I suppose to know, yeah!" Deidara yelled back

As they continued their little fight, me and Itachi were making some good progress.

"Ok this is it…" I said as I got a small sample of the poison and put it on the glass. I grabbed the antidote and put it in a syringe.

"This would be our tenth try." Itachi said as he was waiting for me to see if it finally worked.

"Could you guys shut up back there!" I yelled as they stopped and stared at me as Kisame had Deidara in a head lock. I turned back around as I then dropped the hopefully working antidote on to the poison. It started to fade away "I think we have it." But then it only grew bigger. "Fuck…"

"At least we have more to sample on." Itachi said as I was looking over the notes

"We should have had it by now…" I mumbled as I then grabbed Kisame and Deidaras notes. I started to compare. They only got one test and it failed like ours. "Zetsu." I called his name

"Yes?" He asked as he came out of no where. That still freaked me out

"Which on of these interact with each other?"

"Like which one makes it not work?" He asked as I nodded and handed him the notes. He started marking which ones don't work with one another. "That should help you."

"Thank you." I said as I turned and started making a new antidote "Deidara and Kisame here is yours, try again."

"Got it." Kisame said as they went to their side

"Itachi, can you turn the burner on to medium." I said as he did. I put it in the burner for about 30 seconds "If this doesn't work then I don't know."

"FUCK!" Kisame and Deidara yelled as they had a small explosion.

"Ours doesn't work…" Kisame mumbled from across the room

"No shit, yeah." Deidara mumbled back as he had a small cough

"Get me a sample." I said to Itachi as I put the liquid into the syringe.

"This our last try?" He asked as I nodded

"Any other way with any other plants will only make it worse." I said sadly "Now lets try this."

I slowly put another droplet into the poison. Then within a second, it sizzled away. I then had to see how it would react to the blood. I grabbed a sample of that. I added another small droplet to it.

"So far so good." I said as nothing happened. Then it started to turn a darker red. And that was it "So it adds more cells." I mumbled as I checked to see if I had a pill for that. I did. "Guys! We found it!"

"YAY!" Kisame and Deidara yelled happily. I made a bigger batch of the antidote as I added it to a new syringe. I walked down to her room as Leader was still in there.

I only nodded to him as I walked to her right arm. I cleaned the spot and injected the antidote.

By that time everyone was in the room waiting to see if I was right to my word.

I was only in there for about three hours. At first finding all I can about the poison. Then find all the plants that would help. Then putting them together to even see if it would work.

"This might hurt her a little." I said as her face showed pain

"What the fuck?" Hidan yelled as Leader was worried too

"It is just burning away the poison." I said as I made her sallow the pill. "There that should help."

"Are you sure Sakura?" Leader asked as I started checking her over with my chakra. Slowly running my hand over her body seeing if anything is wrong "Yes I am sure. Everything is slowly getting better."

"Good." Leader said with a nod

"What happened?" I asked as I took a better look at her. She was wrapped in to many bandages. And they all were bled through. "Have any of you checked her wounds?"

Before anyone could answer I made everyone leave the room as I started unwrapping her wounds. I nearly walked out of that room and slapped them all silly. No wonder why she wasn't awake. With the poison and the wounds. I am really surprised she isn't dead.

I started slowly healing the wounds. I cleaned them all, which caused more pain to show on her face. I didn't let it effect me as I was numbing the pain as I went on. It took me almost an hour to finish cleaning her wounds and healing them properly. I still wrapped them up as I needed them to at least heal normally so the body can process.

I finished with a smile as I released I finished right before she was to wake up. I walked to the door and smiled at Leader.

"No one crowd her. No one touch her. Let her rest her body and mind as she is still very weak." I said as Leader hurriedly walked past me and to her side. Along with everyone else.

"Konan." Leader whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

Her golden eyes held death in them. They were lost and in pain. But underneath it all, I saw deep passion for the man that was above her.

"Sakura…" Leader said as he looked at me. Konan followed his gaze "Thank you for saving her life."

"I am honored." I said with a small smile with a nod of my head

"She… saved… me…" Konan whispered as her voice was horse and weak.

"She indeed did." Leader gave a slow nod. I haven't known him for more then a day, I think, and I know I should savor this moment as I will never see this emotion again.

"She needs rest now." I said to everyone "I will continue to check on her through out the night if that is ok."

"That is fine." Leader said with a nod "I will stay here all through the night though."

"As long as she is sleeping." I said as made sure everyone left the room "And you get some rest too."

"I will." He said with a nod as I closed the door silently behind me.

Everyone was outside of their door in the hall way.

"They won't get rest if they sense you here. Now move!" I said pointing as they all slowly walked to their rooms. It was midnight after all. Only Deidara stayed with me and walked me to the kitchen.

"Your chakra is low." He mumbled as I made tea

"Well I did spend hours cleaning, shopping, making an antidote, and healing." I mumbled "Plus running to get here. I don't even know how we did this all."

"Well we are bad ass ninja, yeah." He gave me his signature smirk "We actually got more done in a day."

"Like what?" I asked

"Moving everyone in this base, to another base in another country, yeah." He said as he shuttered with the memory "It was not good at all."

"Well it's cause you are bad ass ninja." I said with a small smile. But then it faded "How did she get so bad?" I asked

"We were in the middle of a small battle with Orochimaru. She got separated from the group. Then I guess with the bastard knowing what she is to us, he attacked her. That's all we could figure out as we didn't know what happened. By the time we got her her, we saw her falling, yeah." He gave a sad tone "Leader completely lost it and destroyed almost everything. Orochimaru got away though. And we got her to as many medics as we could."

"She is very lucky to be alive." I said sadly as Deidara gave a slow nod

"She is like a mother to us, yeah." He said simply "She may be like the biggest, emotionless bitch. But she has her moments. Even though we don't see her all the time, yeah."

"I think I get the idea." I said as I gave a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, yeah." He said as we walked out of the kitchen, tea in hand "We don't want to be finding a medic for you now." He smirked as I shook my head

"I will never go down that easy." I smiled back.

"We will have to see about that." He said as we were outside of my room "Well get settled in and we will see you tomorrow."

"We have to put everything together tomorrow." I said as he gave an annoyed look "Don't want to be sitting on the floor now do we."

"Ugh…" He said sadly. But then gave a small smile "Night."

"Goodnight." I said as I entered my room and laid down. I drank the last of my tea and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Short huh? I am sorry for that. But I hoped you enjoyed it(:

Review(:


	11. Chapter 11

So I have a reason for not updating in awhile. I had the biggest project ever. And I spent all my time on that. But I finally finished and I have nothing to do. So I'm writing this(:  
><span>Well I don't want to keep you waiting. So here you go.<span>

Enjoy(:

I do not own Naruto.

"I honestly don't give a fuck, yeah." Deidara said as we were standing in front of Leader for the first time in weeks.

"Wait…" I tried to cut in to stop the two bickering men. But with how stubborn they both are, it takes a lot.

And honestly, I am not in the mood for this. Not one bit.

"You will go on this mission." Leader said annoyed

"No way I am going back there!" Deidara yelled

"Look you guys!" I said as Leader gave me the scariest look I have ever seen. I almost regretted talking "Just talk this out. Cause right now it's just going back and forth getting no where."

They stayed silent glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go back out and help everyone get everything settled. If you need me, I will be out there." I turned and walked out.

It took five fucking hours to put the living room where everyone wants it. Hidan and Kisame were fighting on where the damn couches and tv go. And then Kakuzu and Itachi had to make their comments. And then you have me wanting it to look nice.

After punching a few heads in, we finally got everything the way we want it.

The kitchen, I took over that area before they could even think about where to put the pots and pans.

"So cups are right here. Then plates. Silverware. And so on." I said pointing to each spot.

It took almost ten hours trying to put everything together in the base. And it was almost ten hours Leader and Deidara were in the same room talking about a mission I never paid attention to.

I walked to my room as I remembered the files that Leader gave me from a few days ago.

"I know I set it here somewhere…" I mumbled as I looked around at my desk. I stood there glaring at a random spot on the desk for a few moments trying to remember where I put the damn thing. I walked to the side of my bed and pushed all the other papers to the side.

There it was. At the bottom of all the books and stupid papers that randomly showed up out of no where.

I sat down and started reading.

It was all about the ten tailed.

I started to read, to get the ten tails body to come back down, you need at least two of the tailed beasts chakra combined together. After his body has the chakra, he will scout out all the remaining beasts and defeat them to get all their chakra. Once that is done, then whatever is hidden inside that box can control it or defeat it.

The only a very strong holy and evil person can take control of the beast.

The only way to defeat it is… well… two lovers power along with the strongest tailed beast. All three have to chose one to give up their life.

"Well that was something you could have expected to see in a movie…" I mumbled.

I read more and more. About the past of how it was destroyed. Also what it could do. And oh so much more.

"No wonder Sasuke wants this…" I mumbled "And Akatsuki and Orochimaru… I sure hope the Elders of the Leaf don't know about this either…"

I then sat there shocked.

I dropped the papers and ran to Leaders office. On the way I called for Itachi. He seemed startled when I randomly bursted into the living telling him to hurry and get to Leaders office with me. And then I ran out without giving him a chance to speak.

I could feel Leaders and Deidaras chakra still sparking with annoyance and from just being plain pissed off.

But I didn't give them my attention when I ran in there and grabbed the box from off Leaders desk. As soon as I did Itachi walked in confused.

"What is the meaning of this Sakura?" Leader asked me. I didn't answer but looked at Itachi

"We need to crack the code on the box now." I said to Itachi as I walked to him.

"Sakura." Leader said with more harshness then I ever heard him.

I turned to him just as pissed off as he was.

"Look Leader." I said clearly pissed off the time was being wasted "If me and Itachi don't solve this puzzle now, then Orochimaru will kill us all before we even know it. Or Sasuke."

He looked at me confused "What do you mean?"

"Remember the folder you gave me?" I asked as he nodded "Well there are three ways to get the tailed beast. One is what ever is inside this box. And two, is where you preform one of the biggest forbidden jutsu ever." I paused "And he is working on it right now!"

"What about the third?" He asked

"The Mangekyou Sharingan," I pointed to Itachi "or the Rinnegan." I pointed to Leader.

"How so, yeah?" Deidara asked

"It's eye is like a combination of both." I said simply "Much isn't known, but a strong enough evil power with either of those and the right jutsu. It's here."

"Get started on it now." Leader said as me and Itachi turned to the library.

When we first sat down with the box in the middle of us I told him how to show the puzzle.

"Ready?" I asked as he nodded.

We both raised our hands over the box and slowly gathered chakra into our hands.

"Now." He said as we both forced our chakra out and to attacking the box.

A shield came around the box as it blew us away.

"We might have to get this for awhile if we want to weaken it." I said to Itachi as I was rubbing the back of my head.

"Hn." He said as we walked back to the middle of the room. We put more power in it this time.

"Go." He said as we forced our chakra to leave our hands and push into the shield.

We were only blown away again.

Like it.? Sorry if it's short. I wanted to update and I got a bit stuck.

Review(:


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. My laptop randomly broke down on me and I lost all the information/stories that I was working on.

But I am glad to tell you this, I have gotten my desktop to work finally. It was put away cause no one uses it.

Also now I have some free time to work on the stories because I am finally in summer and have no more homework or anything to do with school.

But it will also be awhile for me to update because my aunt is having a baby(a girl3) and I want to help out with the new family addition. 

I also want to say that the next few chapters might be short. I'm sorry for that.

But I still hope you guys read and wait for the chapters(:  
>Thank you for being patient. Or not killing me for making you guys wait so long(:<p>

Love you guys:D

LuckyLaTat


	13. Chapter 13

Well here is the next chapter. I am sorry if there is mistakes. I'm writing this on my iPod. And it seems to want to auto correct every single thing I write on here. So it's hard to keep up with all the mistakes.

But I don't want to keep you waiting. So here is the story!

Enjoy.

"Sakura. Itachi. Take a break. But Sakura, my office." leader said as he walked into the library. I gave a slow and weak nod as I followed him out of the room. On the way we also grabbed Deidara as well.

"You ok, yeah?" Deidara whispered to me

"Just..." how I hated this word "Feel weak."

He gave a nod as I saw the strong look of worry in his eyes. We soon stood in front of Leader in his office.

"I have a mission for you." he said as he was sitting down

"What is it?" Deidara asked as I knew he was thinking of whatever conversation they had before Itachi and I worked on the box. You could feel his chakra spark with anger.

"We need you to go the small village near the Hidden Leaves village. There is a man you are suppose to meet. He has information on Orochimaru." he handed me a file of what the man looked like.

Name: Unknown but called Gen.

Village: Sound

Class: S

Marked: Missing Ninja

Wanted: Dead

"Were are we to meet him at?" I asked as I started memorizing his profile.

His face was hollow and pale. His black eyes gave off nothing, even in the picture. His short black hair was nicely cut compared to the rest of him.

I handed the file to Deidara.

"You are to meet at a Cafe at exactly noon sharp. There is only one in that town so it will not be hard to find. He will be there two weeks from today. You two will stay there at least a few days before hand."

"Is he expecting anything in return?" I asked

"He only requires protection from when the ten tails attacks."

"How many people know about the ten tailed?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Everyone in villages are looking for allies for protection and become stronger." he smirked a little "Everyone also knows about the famous cherry blossom from the Lengendary Team Seven."

"So they all know about the missing nin status." I mumbles more to myself then anyone else.

"They were all surprised. Now when they know you are an Akatsuki. How it will be a show to watch."

"When do we take our leave?" I asked with my eyes narrowed. I am not liking the way he is taunting me through the truth.

"Tonight." he said as I quickly exited the room.

Tears.. They were starting to blur my sight.

I knew Deidara was following me. But I paid him o mind as I knew his room was past mine.

And I hoped he would go right to his room with out wanting to chat.

I walked quickly to my room. Cause I knew the second I walked in I would break down.

I don't know what caused this sudden break down. I felt anger. But I also felt sad. Sorrow.

I know that no matter what I do now, I will always be looked down upon in the village.

Now that Leader said something about the other villages... I don't know what to do...

I returned to my room walking in and shutting it a bit to hard behind me. But instead of hearing a slam. It closes quietly and it locks.

I knew Deidara was in here. I didn't want him to see me cry.

So I stood there. Waiting for him to leave or say something.

I know my body is slightly shacking from holding the tears that so desperately want to fall.

Bit instead of leaving or making a comment.

He turned me around and held me tightly against his chest.

"We don't have to leave until tomorrow afternoon, yeah." he whispered. His voice turned softer "But don't hold it in."

Then the tears came rolling out.

I dug my head into his chest as I was suddenly lifted off the ground. Then next thing I knew, we were laying down on my bed.

But I didn't care.

I laid onto his chest and cried. I don't know how long we were there. Laying like that.

But once I stopped I slowly lifted my head and brushed away a tear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this." I whispered weakly

"I don't mind, yeah." he said with a soft smile

"Thank you." I whispered with a small smile "I probably look like crap right now."

"You look fine to me, yeah." he said "Now get some sleep."

I gave a nod as I laid my head back down onto my chest. He slowly rubbed my back as I gave a small smile.

Slowly I felt him stop as he was soon asleep himself.

Not to long later. I joined him.

Sorry that this is short. I just wanted to have it this way for a reason I cannot find. But there is a Deidara and Sakura moment(: hope you like it(:

I will try to update when I can.

Please review(:


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry that this took forever. I have been in school and also I was finishing my other story Blinded Dreams. So this is the story I will be working on till it is finished(:

this one is a bit short. Sorry about that.

but please enjoy(:

"Sakura?" Deidara asked as he and I both sat upon his giant clay bird "Ready to take off again, yeah?"

"Ugh, we have a few more hours of travel huh?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck "I can't wait to go lay in a bed."

"Well at least we are almost there."

"Well then let's get going." I gave a sigh as he lifted his bird into the air heading to the small town.

Within a few hours we landed out side of the town. Walking silently, our heads covered by hoods. We ditched the Akatsuki cloaks and replaced them with black hooded ones.

"Everyone is staring, yeah." Deidara mumbled to me as we walked through the town heading to the hotel

"This town doesn't get travelers." I gave a small laugh "And it doesn't help that we are so secretive."

"Well if this wasn't in the damn fire nation we wouldn't have to be secretive." He gave a sigh "I just want a nap."

"The hotel is right here." I said as we entered and walked up to the counter "A room please."

"Here." He gave a giant smile "We don't get to many travelers. Nice to see new faces!"

I gave a simple nod as we both headed to our rooms. I opened the door and automatically headed for the bed. Deidara in tow after he set a few traps.

"Good thing the sun is going to set soon." I gave a yawn

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh..." He mumbled from his pillow.

I giggled "See you in the morning."

"Don't snore, yeah."

"You don't take up the whole bed."

"I take up the whole bed, yeah?" He looked at me

"Yeah you do." I rolled my eyes "And I do not snore. Not as loud as you at least."

"I do not." He growled.

"Uh huh." I closed my eyes "Night."

He grumbled under his breath as he turned on his side "Night, yeah."

And like that, we were out.

It felt nice to walk up in a nice bed instead of the hard ground. Traveling, not my favorite thing to do.

"Wake up Deidara." I yawned

"What for, yeah?" He grumbled

"Go do... I dunno, Akatsuki stuff or something." I rubbed my eyes.

"First thing.." He started "Sleep in."

"You're so lame." I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen "Well I'm going to head into the market since we have no food."

"Remember where we are, yeah." He sat up

"Yes Father.." I mumbled as I grabbed my cloak after getting ready "Be back in a bit."

I walked to the simple market they had, which I was a little shocked they even had a market. This is a pretty small town, if that.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" A man asked as I was looking over the fruit

"I need to buy some oranges, apples, and..." I paused "That's it."

"How many?"

"Just whatever will last for a couple days." I said as he started to put them in a bag. While he was, I slipped some into my pocket. It's great being a ninja sometimes.

"Here you go miss." He handed me the bag as I paid

I gave a nod as I walked off further into the market.

Back to the hotel a few hours later;

"Where the fuck were you?" Deidara asked when I walked it

I held up bags as he shook his head "Don't worry I didn't buy it all."

He gave a sigh "You were gone for a few hours, yeah."

"Never allow a girl to shop by herself." I simply stated

The next day;

"Hey Leader is calling." I said as I sat on the bed

"Great..." Deidara mumbled as he sat next to me.

We both did the proper hand signs and entered the cave through the hologram.

"Nice of you to join us." Leader said as Itachi and Kisame joined as well

"Pein-sama." I greeted almost silently.

"So Deidara and Sakura, you are to hand over your current mission to Itachi and Kisame." Leader said

"Do you have another mission for us, yeah?" Deidara asked

"I do in fact." He said "Return to the base and I will tell you about it."

"Hai." I stated in response because Deidara doesn't react nice.

"Be careful on your way here, there are many ninja hunting us down in our territory." Leader spoke finally "Dismissed."

We exited the meeting as I looked at Deidara with a raised brow. I swear, this man has mood swings.

"Let's leave then, yeah." He said as he started packing

"What do you think about the hunters?" I asked

"Stay by my side the whole time, yeah." He said walking infront of me. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye "Don't be a hero. When I say run, you run."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Just listen.." He whispered resting his chin on top of my head

I gave a slow sigh as we stood there, silently enjoying each others company.

so did you like it? I hope so.

sorry this was a short one. Others will be longer.

please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Alright so I know I haven't updated in a while. I have been at school and also I was working on my other story Blinded Dreams, I wanted to finish that and I did. So I will now finish this one then move on.

Please enjoy!(:

"So what is the big deal with you?" I asked as he was on high alert

"Remember when Leader told us to watch out because hunter nin are on our lands, yeah?" He asked looking at me. I gave a nod "Well when they do this, they don't care of we're Akatsuki. They're go into groups of ten or more. They'll stop at nothing to get us."

"Why?" I asked

"Usually when this happens, the people in the black market raise all the prices, yeah." I raised an eye brow "No one knows why."

"Well that isn't weird." I mumbled

"They get ruthless." He said

"Well we are way up here in the sky. They shouldn't get to us right?" I asked looking down at the ground

"You never know what will happen, yeah." He said "That's why I'm using up the last of my clay to keep us above ground."

"Well we are fine up here. And if something happens then we're fine since we have all our chakra." I'm trying to ease him a little. I placed my hands on his shoulder as he turned to look at me. I gave a bright smile "Loosen up a little."

"When you're in this line of work you're under so much stress you never have the time, yeah." He gave me a look saying I should know better

I rolled my eyes as I forced him to lay his head on my lap. I slowly let my chakra flow into his head. Easing the sharp headache he had.

I smiled softly as I heard him give a small sigh of relief. Once I was done with that, I rubbed his shoulders.

I gave a small laugh as I looked down at his face to see he was almost asleep

"Glad I amuse you, yeah." He looked at me with one open eye "But this is pretty amazing."

"Well I'm just getting some of the tension out." We locked eyes as he sat up. We faced each other gazing.

I got lost in his blue eyes. They reminded me of the clear sky. Sometimes his would change to look like the ocean, bright and clear. He didn't have eyes like Ino or Naruto. I never seen eyes like his before. They were beautiful.

I looked over his profile. He was a very handsome man. His sly smirk was perfect for him. It fit his personality and body. I then gave a quick look to his lips.

I gave a soft blush as I noticed him looking me over too. I quickly looked to the side as he noticed with the smirk he always has on his face.

"Sakura." He whispered my name as his hand wrapped around my cheek, making me look at him.

I was blushing intensely. I could just feel my face burning up. The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't go away. I was at lose for words.

We stayed like that for a moment. I knew that slowly he and I always found each other attractive. I would be lying if I said I didn't think he was handsome. I just didn't expect any type of feelings. I never knew he had some growing.

He slowly leaned in closer. I couldn't help the small smile on my face as he got closer. I wanted this. I never thought about this before. But I wanted him.

He was a breath away, as I had my eyes closed waiting. The feeling right before the contact. The sudden burst of butterflies intensified. Your breath growing slow and heavy. Waiting for the moment to happen.

Slowly, yet surely, his lips met with mine. That moment, a sudden burst of heat shot through my body. Leaving me in a small daze as my lips moved with his.

He softly pushed me onto my back. Laying on the clay bird. I wrapped my arms around his neck. As I felt one of his hands on my waist.

All to soon he pulled away. As we both were left panting for air.

"Sakura, yeah." He mumbled. I gave a soft smile as he rested his forehead against mine

I then looked at him. Memorized everything I could. Even though I knew I would see him tomorrow and so forth. I just want to know, even when I have my eyes closed.

Suddenly, both of our eyes widened as we sensed the attack. "How the hell did they sense us up here, yeah." Deidara said as he took control of the bird "Hold on."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist as he spun the bird to avoid the paper bombs.

"Can you sense how many there is?" He asked me as I focused my chakra.

"There are three who are attacking. Another three who are separating themselves. And I'm not sure. I'm getting faint hints." I mumbled

"Fuck!" He yelled as a paper bomb blew up at the wing of the bird

"Deidara!" I yelled as my grip loosened and I was sent back into the air

"Sakura!" He yelled as he jumped off the bird as well

"Shit." I thought as I landed on the ground

Everything in the surrounding forest was quiet. Not even the birds were chirping. The soft breeze that blew through the forest was the only sound. And that isn't good for any forest. That means one thing.

You're fucked.

"Sakura, yeah?" Deidara called through the ring

"Hey where are you?" I asked keeping low to the ground hiding myself in the forest

"Hell where I know." He was pissed "I can sense that you're a little ways away though."

"I need to figure out how to work this thing." I glared at my ring "But where do we meet up? There are a lot of them out here."

"I took out a good three." He said "Three less on us."

"Yet we don't know how many are out there." I reminded him. I heard a twig snap "I have company."

"Sakura get out of there and head towards the village. They don't step foot in our land, yeah." He demanded

"Where is the village?" I was clueless

"North east." I silently nodded even though he couldn't understand.

I sat there waiting for another sound. I could sense them as they got closer. I don't know how many there are, but I was out numbered.

"Run!" Deidara yelled through the ring as an explosion went off. I took out from my hiding spot passing hunter ninja. I took out as many as I could with the small element of surprise on my side. They didn't stand there in shock for long; as I took more and more of them out.

"Get to the village Sakura." Deidara said

"What about you?"

"I'll try..."

"No!" I shouted back "We finish together alright."

"You need to be safe, yeah." He said

"I don't care. We are going to get back to the village as a team." I paused as I took out another man "Deal with it." I headed toward my partner.

did you like it?(: I hope so.

i will update as soon as I can. Im trying to put more time into my chapters.

please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Alright so here is the latest chapter! Sorry that it is taking forever. Just I am almost done with school and summer is here soon! So I'm up to my knees in work because finals are almost here.

but I don't want to keep you waiting any longer.

Enjoy the chapter!

"Watch out!" Deidara yelled "Behind you!"

I quickly turned around, preparing to smash another enemy in the face with a chakra laced fist.

We've been at this for hours. Deidara was out of clay and his body wasn't going to last much longer. He was a good close range fighter but he couldn't do it for hours. Not like I can at least.

"Sakura we need to get out of here, yeah." He said as I jumped next to him "We don't know how many there are."

"Seems like my attacks keep attracting more of them." I said through heavy breathing "How far are we from the village?"

"Three miles tops, yeah." He threw more kunai "We can't last much longer."

"Alright, we need to run." I said blocking an attack "You go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

He nodded as we both took off towards the village.

A mile of running and there was a trap ahead. Deidara was able to dodge them, only getting a small cut from all the weapon attacks. He took out most of them.

Me on the other hand, I have a sword through my right shoulder and a gash on my back. "What the hell?" All I could think of after that.

"Fuck." Deidara leaned next to me, he grabbed my shoulder and then the sword "Ready?"

"Just do it." I hissed in pain as he quickly pulled it free "I don't have enough chakra to heal it."

"Only two more miles, yeah." He wrapped my left arm around him as he took off forward

"I'm losing too much blood..." I mumbled as my eye sight began to get blurry.

"Stay awake Sakura!" He yelled as we passed the village wall

We got closer to the base as my body started to get heavy with sleepiness.

"Stay awake!" Deidara yelled as he bursts inside the base "Konan!"

"What the hell happened!" Hidan yelled as he and Kakuzu walked in the room. Konan and Leader soon after

"Stay awake Sakura." Konan said as Deidara laid me on the ground.

Everything went dark.

I was in pain. I knew I was starting to wake up from whatever dream land I was in. I could tell I was laying on a hospital bed. I could fell all the bandages wrapped around me. Along with the IVs in my arm. The soft beeps of the monitors was the only sound in the room.

I slowly opened my eyes as I didn't see any blinding light. The room was softly lighted. I looked around to find no one else in the room.

I could see that the hull way outside the door wasn't brightly lit either.

"Must be night." I thought as I tried to sit up "Shit." I harshly whispered as a sharp pain rushed through my shoulder. "I have barley enough chakra to stop the pain."

I stopped my attempts to sit up or even move. I could feel the stitches slightly tug whenever I moved to much.

I probably wasn't out that long then I hope. I closed my eyes again and just rested. I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

I kept track of time. A few hours later I heard soft footsteps walking the hall. They came to the door as it slowly opened.

I gave a side glance as I saw Kakuzu stand in the door way.

"You're awake?" He raised an eye brow

"Why?" I questioned his shock expression

"It's only been about five hours. You should be out for a whole day." He spoke as he checked everything "Should have known your body would work over time. It automatically heals itself."

"It does that." I gave a small laugh "What happened?"

"Well you guys ran inside the base around one in the morning." He started as he checked my IVs "Then you passed out, we cleaned you up, did stitches, and then put you here."

"That's all?" I gave him a small glare as he chuckled

"You should have seen everyone." He checked my stitches "I haven't seen Deidara that worried since Sasori was killed."

"Why was he worried?" I asked

"He didn't want to get a lame partner or one worse then Sasori." Kakuzu said "You should be able to move. I'll get Konan." He left the room.

I gave a sigh. Not to long later Konan walked in with some clothes.

"Glad to see that you are alright." She handed me the clothes as I gave a nod

"How is Deidara?" I asked thinking back to what Kakuzu said

"He's worried. Fine, but worried." He gave a small laugh "Haven't seem his like this in a while."

"So I've been told." I whispered under my breath. I changed into my spare 'around the house' outfit. A white tank top with black tight shorts. I kept my knee high boots on.

"Can you stand?" She asked as I kept it easy on my back. I sent my chakra flowing through my back to keep the pain away "Let that heal naturally."

"I'll keep it numb though." I said with a small smile "I just want some food and to sleep in my own bed."

"Well we didn't expect you to wake up for a while." She gave a small smile "Once Deidara rests for a little bit longer I will send him to check on you."

"Thank you." I gave a smile as she led me through the hall

Not to long after she left me at my door. Only making sure I didn't get lost or fall.

I entered my room and silently walked over to my bed. I didn't care for anything at the moment.

The soft mattress felt amazing after laying on the hard cot for who knows how long.

I didn't even know I fell asleep when Deidara entered the room with glorious food.

"Wake up sleepy head, yeah." He shut the door

"You're just so amazing right now..." I said eyeing the food as he handed it to me

"I know I am yeah." He gave a small chuckle "How are you feeling?" He ran his finger over the bandages

"I'll be left with a scar but I am fine otherwise." I have him a reassuring smile

He then looked at all the scars I have. Though they faded over time, if you looked you can see them.

"Body of a ninja..." He gave a sigh

"It's the life I chose." I looked at him "You probably have more."

"I know I have more, yeah." He gave a laugh

"Yeah I know since I saw you with both arms off and blow up." He rolled his eyes.

Next thing I knew was that he was pinning me to the bed with that oh so amazing, devilish smirk of his.

"And I have some perfect circle scars from you, yeah." He placed his head between my neck and shoulder

I gave a soft hmmm as I closed my eyes to his touch.

"I wonder how many other scars you have on you, yeah." He growled

"Deidara..." I said as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow to my serious tone "I was asking myself the something about you."

He gave a smirk as he leaned in trapping me in for a kiss.

Did you like it? I hope so!

PLEASE REVIEW , because I think I lost some of you guys):

I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

I finally have my lap top fixed you guys! I can write the stories faster and a little better now!

I am really sorry that I kept you guys waiting so long. I will write more now don't you worry(:

ALSO: I am writing and finishing one story at a time, like I just finished the story Blinded Dreams, and now I am going to finished this one, and then move on to the other unfinished ones. Get my drift? I hope so.

I am having a little trouble writing because I'm not sure if it's writers block or just something else. So this is not going to be the best of chapters. 

Please enjoy reading!

Weeks have passed since Deidara and I had our near death experience. No one was allowed to leave the base since the whole surrounding forest was covered in ninja. No one was allowed to even walk through the village unless they had on a disguise or more then two members with them. We never took to follow that rule anyways, I mean, we are Akatsuki, 'when do we follow rules?' Quote by Kisame and Deidara.

Deidara and my relationship grew though. We knew that everyone in the organization knew, but we made sure everything stayed the same. We didn't want to do any PDA in front of everyone. That would have just been a little too weird. So we both agreed to keep it to ourselves. Plus, the only ones who should care about our relationship is us two, everyone else can butt out.

Kisame and Hidan took the roles of making fun of our relationship though. It was alright, because Deidara and I sometimes played along.

"We have a lead for when it comes to the box." Leader said as he handed me a very old scroll "This is an ancient scroll that was hidden deep within the demons caves."

Demons caves, no one ever talks about that place. I would have never heard of it if it wasn't for Naruto having the nine tailed inside him. The place is of pure evil, the place where the tailed beasts were created.

"You and Itachi will read over the scroll and find whatever you can about the box." Leader said as I nodded my head and left looking at the scroll.

It didn't take that long for me to find Itachi with the others in the living room. I sat down next to him and began reading. Everyone gave me odd looks as I did so.

"Itachi," I spoke

"Hn?"

"You and me are going to feel like dumb asses after you read this." I finished as I handed him the scroll telling him where to read. If I didn't know any better I would have swore Itachi was face palming himself right now.

But Itachi never does something as silly as that. Itachi and silly, unheard of!

"We should go inform Leader." He quietly said to me as he handed back the scroll

"Leader already probably knew about this. Looks like we can finally get out of this stupid place!" I said as I stretched

"No fair!" Hidan yelled "You guys are allowed to go out but Kakuzu and I are banned from leaving!"

"Well maybe that has to do with you sacrificing almost half of the other ninjas outside of the village, causing a lot of villagers to panic. And then also Kakuzu finding almost everyone of the people with a bounty on their head and almost causing the black market to run out of money, yeah." Deidara said as he was drawing new ideas for his bombs on a pad and paper.

The sight of him made me want to melt. Him sitting in the new black, comfy, rocking chair with one of his leg crossed over the other. Wearing his dark grey sweats and plain white tank top. The thing that made me melt right now was that his hair was in a loose pony tail having it flow over his right shoulder and his black glasses almost to the tip of his nose.

"Please, like you didn't go out and do anything bad." Kisame said

"I have no idea what you're talking about, yeah." Deidara raised an eye brow and gave his very sexy, dangerous, and signature smirk. Can I just go over and ravish him now without anyone thinking its gross our weird?

"Who snuck out with his partner and destroyed almost half of the forest." Kisame gave us 'the look'

"Well we didn't set out our sword to kill half of them." I said crossing my arms.

"How many unnatural craters are out there now?" Hidan asked me

"When did this turn on me!" I yelled as I pointed to everyone "We each snuck out and had our fun!"

"Hehe, those stupid ninja didn't know what was coming." Hidan gave a small deep chuckle

"Well, at least we all know now that even Itachi goes out and has fun with us." Kisame said "Even if it was only for 'training'." He did little air quotes

"Che." Deidara said from the sidelines

"Well, I am going to go see if Leader wants us to go on a mission or something." I said as I stood up tucking the scroll under my arm "I will let you all know!" I gave a final smile as I walked out of the room heading towards the office.

I knocked on the door allowing my chakra to spike a little letting Leader know who it is. I didn't have to wait long as he gave an almost silent 'come in'. I quietly opened and closed the door greeting him with a small smile.

"What do you need Sakura?" He asked me as he was filing papers at his very large desk

"Itachi and I found out what we need to open the box." He looked up, telling me to continue "We need another scroll that was made along with the box."

"So it's a two piece set?" He asked as I nodded my head "Do you know where it is located?"

"It is in a cave deep within the Fire Nations Forest." I spoke

'Almost everything is in the Fire Nation.' I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes

"Well, I believe that Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara are eager to get out of here." I gave a small laugh nodding my head "You four are to go and get the scroll. You are to leave by tonight, do not take forever on the mission, you are to check up every few days Sakura. You and Itachi will be in charge of the mission since you two are the more responsible ones."

I gave a small bow as I excused myself from the room. I quickly walked back to the living room walking in to Deidara and Hidan wrestling on the floor. Everyone else is just sitting watching tv like nothing is going on. Typical day.

"We leave by tonight so get ready." I spoke as I knew they all could hear me "Itachi and me are in charge of the mission. We have to check in every few days and can't be gone for a long time." I turned and walked to my room as so I can get ready for the day to come.

Not to long later our team of four are ready to leave for the mission. It didn't take that long to get out of the city and on a good pace towards the fire nation borders.

"Do any of you know where its at, yeah?" Deidara asked

Itachi and I looked at each other silently for a moment, we knew Kisame and Deidara were looking at us to, "No idea."

That was the news that made Deidara and Kisame so not excited for this mission.

Did you all like it.? I hope so(:

Please read the top if you haven't!

PLEASE review!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for reading and waiting for me to update. I just get so busy with work and school everything just gets so busy. But I do write whenever I can

Please enjoy.

"Honestly, can you two shut up for just a minute!" I yelled at Kisame and Deidara as we exited yet another cave.

"We need to find this thing soon or I am going to die with how lame this mission is, yeah." Deidara said

"This is only our third day you dumb ass. Its not like we have been doing this for weeks." I rolled my eyes

"Doesn't that scroll of yours have like a hint or something to where the cave is?" Kisame asked

"We've been looking at the scroll this whole time trying to figure it out." I mumbled "The only location we got from it was the Fire Nation."

"Well how many caves are in the Fire Nation?" Kisame asked "I mean there can't be that many."

Itachi and I only looked at each other silently as we slowly turned and began walking to the next location.

"I take that as a lot, yeah." Deidara groaned

"Well we can narrow it down," Kisame began as Itachi and I turned to look at him "how many caves are very old and no one goes to?"

"Well, that will be about five." I said thinking

"Do we have a map?" Kisame held out his hand and I gave it to him "Circle where the caves are." I did as I was told "We will go to these ones first, and if we so happen to run into other caves on the way then we will search those. Unless they are handmade and haven't been around for over a couple thousand years."

"How will we know how long they have been there?" I asked

"I can tell, yeah." Deidara said as we all looked at him funny "When I was in training they taught us this kind of thing…" we still looked at him funny "It was for survival, people are most likely to go to a more recent cave then an old one. It makes them feel a little safer because an older cave will collapse on itself at one time or another, yeah."

"We finally found something you're useful for!" Kisame yelled slapping Deidara on the back.

"Well thanks, yeah." Deidara grumbled giving Kisame a glare. Kisame just stood there laughing

"Well lets get going then." I called after I looked at Itachi, I could tell he was ready to go. Reading Itachi and Sasuke are easy for some reason, they each give off the same facial expression, which is nothing. But I can tell by how they stand and I guess their face when they are annoyed or want to just continue.

It is a very handy trick indeed.

We continued on to the nearest cave, it was just outside this small town. It wouldn't be that hard to sneak in and out, the town was only a simple one, no ninjas there.

It didn't take us long to get there, we where outside of the village within two hours "This should be an in and out process." I said as we all stood outside of the cave "Should be an easy look over."

"Sakura dear, yeah." Deidara said as I looked over at him "When is anything ever easy when it comes to us and missions?"

"You guys have a lot of bad luck I take it." Kisame said

"No just something always messes up and then BANG!" Deidara shot both of his arms out to make it more dramatic

"Don't you dare bring your bad luck on to my team." Kisame said

"Yeah we can't have perfect Itachi over there do anything bad, yeah." Deidara said

"Deidara, be nice." I said as he shrugged and Kisame tried covering a laugh with a cough "Let's just get this over with."

"The sooner we find this scroll the sooner we can stop this mission and get home, yeah." Deidara walked into the cave without another word.

It didn't take us that long to figure out that the cave wasn't the one we are looking for. Deidara and his rock skills are actually very helpful, that is if he is doing it right and can remember his schooling that they taught him. But he does insist that he knows what he is doing and that we 'shouldn't worry he has this'.

"If you are wrong and mess this up because you can't remember your schooling and only thinking you have it right, you are dead kid." Kisame said as he was shacking dirt off of his cloak.

"I don't have it wrong. I actually know what I am doing, yeah." Deidara assured "Surprisingly I did well in school and was top in the class."

"Shocker." Kisame mumbled as Itachi and I continued to walk as they followed behind.

"There should be a small town up ahead." I said as I handed the map to Itachi "We get a place to stay and get some supplies. Then we can find where to head out in the morning."

"Sounds good." Kisame said as we continued walking

We finally got into a hotel, Itachi and Kisame got a room right next to Deidara and myself, and we got the very top floor.

"This is close to the village hidden in the leaves," I mumbled looking out the window "I don't think I'm going to get sleep tonight."

Deidara walked up behind me, rubbing the sides of my arms, he rested his chin on top of my head "It will be alright, yeah. No one knows we are here."

"Do you know how many times you guys entered the Fire Nation thinking we didn't know you where here?" I asked as I knew he was raising an eye brow "They know we are here, they're just waiting for us to do something."

"Like what?" He asked as I turned around to look at him

"I don't know, it depends on who is watching us." I walked to the bed as I knew he stood there looking out the window with his scope, trying to find anything that would lead to a Leaf Ninja.

"Well hey, tonight its just you and me here." He picked me up and threw me on the bed with him. I gave a small laugh

"Yes but there are two highly trained ninja right next door." I said with a smile knowing they can hear us "I highly doubt that they would appreciate any noise making."

"And here are the fucks I give." He held up the number zero

I laughed "We have to allow the old men to get their rest." I felt both Kisame and Itachis chakra spike "See, we already angered them."

"Well then to them that is a personal problem, as I was no able to do anything with you during this whole mission, yeah." He gave the sexy smirk

"That must have been a shame for your hormones." I rolled my eyes

"You have no idea, yeah." He gave me a kiss

"If you two are going to do anything, the least you can go is go away!" Kisame yelled through the wall

"We're in a room aren't we, yeah?" Deidara asked "At least we gave you that pleasure."

"Don't make me go in there and beat both of you." Kisame threatened

I looked at the window and then to Deidara. It took a minute for him to understand but he got it by masking his charka and then smirking.

I did the same as he and I both successfully snuck out without Itachi or Kisame following us.

We went to the edge of town, as there was a mountain with a cliff looking over the small town.

"I wish I could look at this all the time." I gave a sigh

"Look at what?" Deidara asked as I pointed to the stars and the sight "We see this stuff all the time, yeah."

"I mean being able to look at them without worrying if someone is going to attack us any minute. Not being in all this stupid ninja gear also." I leaned on his shoulder "I wish I wasn't a ninja anymore."

"I've been wishing that for a long time, yeah." Deidara mumbled

"If you could get away from the Akatsuki, like without them hunting you down, would you?" I asked looking him in the eye

"I would, yeah." He slowly rubbed his thumb on my cheek "But I would want to take you with me."

"Why?"

"When we are in the darkest of places; we find the brightest of lights." I raised my eye brow in question "Akatsuki is the worst thing that has happened to me, yeah. Then I met you, it isn't so bad anymore."

I stayed silent letting everything sink in.

"If I asked you to come with me, would you?" He looked away to the village

"Where?" I asked quietly

"Away from here." He looked me in the eye, I've never seen him more serious "Away from being a ninja."

"Why are you asking me this?" I shook my head "I mean how can you ask someone you barley know anything about?"

"I know plenty."

"No you don't!" I yelled "You know nothing about me."

"You're you. You have a short temper and like to beat the shit out of everyone because it releases stress and because you like to think you can smack the stupid out of people. You always worry about your appearance yet at the same time you honestly don't give two fucks about what you look like in front of people. You always worry about your forehead, but it looks completely fine with it and you're growing into it. You love to read books and you like to experiment with things in the medical field. You are a walking contradiction. You have the biggest heart so you became a medic yet when it comes down to it you love to kick the shit out of everything and everyone. You keep your hair short yet you wish it was long. You have certain facial expressions for every type of emotion or for a situation. You are just fucking cute yet I never tell you because you don't like receiving compliments because you think you're being lied to. You love winter better then the heat because the snow is beautiful; and you would love to sit next to a fire with a book and some hot tea." By then he was grabbing my shoulders as some tears were falling "And you are an emotional reck."

I tried to push away from him but he stopped me "But I don't care, because I want you around. I want you with me."

"Deidara…" I looked at him with tears falling

"Well isn't that sweet." someone said as Deidara and I both turned to look at the figure walking out of the forest

"You have to be kidding me, yeah." Deidara hissed with pure anger

"Way to ruin the moment." I thought

I hope you enjoyed! I will update as soon as I can!

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

This one is short, I know. But hey, I made it short for a reason. I don't know how I would of dragged this chapter out because I didn't plan that much for it. But you know, you do what you have to do. I will update next chance I get. I am sorry that sometimes it takes forever for me to update, I am just so busy with school and work. Growing up is not fun.

I don't want to keep you from the chapter any longer

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How cute is this." Sasuke said as he stood just outside of the forest line<p>

"Get out of here, yeah." Deidara hissed as he stood up

"Well I just wanted to say hi to my old friend here." Sasuke said almost innocently "I mean I wouldn't want the little princess getting hurt now."

"Shut up Sasuke." I mumbled as I now stood right next to Deidara "What are you doing?"

"Breaking protocol." Kakashi said as he walked out right behind Sasuke "We were suppose to ignore them."

"I couldn't help myself." Sasuke said as he looked at me with hungry eyes

"Back off." Deidara spoke with pure anger and hate in his voice "Go back to your stupid game of ninja kid."

"I don't need a pest like you telling me what to do." Sasuke spat

"Go now Sasuke." Kakashi ordered

"Yes sir." He mocked as he turned and jumped through the forest. We waited until his chakra faded away in the distance

"Nice to see you again Sakura." Kakashi mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head

"Nice to see you again too." I nodded

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"None of your concern, yeah." Deidara broke into the conversation "Akatsuki business, thats all you need to know."

"Don't be so harsh." I whispered

"No Sakura, he is right." Kakashi put his hands up in defense "I should know better then to get into other ninjas business."

"Why aren't you attacking?" I asked suddenly "Isn't it authorized to attack and try to maintain any Akatsuki on sight?"

"Lady Tsunade had that rule cut off once we heard a rumor about you and Akatsuki." Kakashi looked at Deidara "Well, to have you not killed."

"She doesn't care about the rest of us, yeah." Deidara rolled his eyes "Typical."

"You need to run though Sakura." Kakashi said

"Why?" I asked

"Because I over heard Sasuke say something about the new Orochimaru coming after you." He began "Apparently he faked his death, Sasuke thought he was dead as well, but he came back and is more powerful."

"Why me though?"

"Because you are one of the only people who can figure out this whole box and scroll thing." Deidara said "We have to inform leader."

"Akatsuki has traitors on the inside." Kakashi cut in "Be careful on who you guys trust."

"Alright…" I mumbled shaking my head

"Remember of the place I told you about a long time ago?" He asked as he walked up to me. I nodded "Well if anything happens that is where you run. I will make sure any news will be sent up to you when you do run. Don't tell anyone about it."

"Alright." I said as I looked at Deidara

"We should get going, yeah. Itachi and Kisame figured out we escaped." Deidara spoke just as said mens chakra rose

"Deidara," Kakashi said before we took off

"Hn?"

"Take good care of her."

"I will, yeah." Deidara said as he took off. I gave Kakashi a quick smile as I followed right behind him.

Nothing was said the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning was about the same as any other. We all headed out to the next cave, which was a three day travel.<p>

Kisame was oddly quiet throughout the whole travel. He was acting like Itachi, he only had to speak when he had to. And even then, he said as little as he could. Deidara and I then started to break off from them, kept as much distance from them as we could; besides, they did the same.

"They're in a meeting with Leader, yeah." Deidara said as we looked at the two from across the camp fire. They haven't moved for hours and their chakra was only flowing into their rings. "I wonder what its about."

"I don't know, I wonder if they're getting sent onto another mission or something." I yawned "I'm just tired and starving."

"Eh, the fish is almost done." Deidara turned said item in the fire "I wish we had ramen or something."

"I wonder…" I thought looking at Kisame "Does he have a problem eating fish or…?"

"I always wondered the something, yeah. But I will never ask."

"Why not?" I raised an eye brown

"It might involve like a background story or something and I could care less about that, yeah. Plus we don't ever ask anything personal." Deidara said "They're coming out of the meeting."

That was our cue to shut up about those two. We don't want them over hearing and getting angry about something we said.

"Is the fish done?" Kisame asked

"Yeah." Deidara grabbed two for him and me then walked away from them. We sat at the edge of the forest line, the fires light didn't hit us, but we know they can still see us.

"Two more days of this is going to suck completely." I rubbed the back of my neck. I sent healing chakra into the knot I had, I raised a brow at Deidara "Whats the matter?"

"Just a long day, yeah." He gave me a small smile "I'm just happy we are finally resting."

"I know, I am getting real sick of running everywhere."

"Tell me about it, yeah." Deidara said as he was making clay animals to pass the time "We can make this go faster if we didn't have two extra people. I could just fly us there, yeah."

"Well its nice having other people around though." I spoke quickly

"Ehhhhhh." He fell over onto the ground

I gave a small laugh as I rested up against the tree.

"Sakura," Itachi said as I looked at him with a raised brow "Kisame and myself have to leave for another mission."

"When are you two leaving?" I asked

"Early in the morning." he answered "After we are done we will met up with you once again."

"Alright, sounds good." I gave a quick nod "Good night."

"Good night." Kisame mumbled from across the fire as it was Itachis turn to take first watch.

* * *

><p><span>Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so. Like I said up above, I will update the next time I can. Thank you guys for waiting and keeping up with the story. I know the wait gets long and I hate waiting, but I try my best.<span>

Please Review! I know I lost a lot of you but I want to know who is still out there! so PLEASE review(:


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! School and moving and being a teenager, some of you should know how that is(:

Anyways, sorry to keep you guys waiting, enjoy the chapter!

"This is it, yeah." Deidara said as he lifted himself up from the ground "This cave is the one we're looking for."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked as I walked over to the wall he was looking at not to long ago "I mean it looks like any other normal wall to me."

"This wall here is different, it was made by chakra, yeah." He said like it was the easiest thing in the world "To the people who weren't trained to know the different between a man-made structure and a natural one. They want no one to know the difference."

"Well how do you know?" I asked as he pointed to the spot where it comes up from the ground

"See how it seems like it was dragged up?" He showed me the slight indents in the wall that were straight up and down "A normal wall won't have these almost perfect lines, yeah."

"Oh I see."

"And see how at the bottom there is a pile of just dirt that here, yeah."

"Couldn't that be like… I don't know… natural? I mean nature has a lot of dirt."

He gave me a look "This is to much dirt and it is concreted instead of loose."

"Oh." I said as he rolled his eyes "Now what?"

"We go in. Duh." He stood up as he started making hand signs

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Opening the structure, yeah." He said as he finished his last sign and placed his hand against the wall. Slowly yet surely the wall slide back into the ground. It took a few minutes, but soon enough there was a tunnel.

"Told you, yeah." He said with a smile on his face as we walked past the wall. As soon as we started walking down the tunnel, the wall slowly put itself back in place. Leaving us in total darkness.

"Well what are we going to do about this?" I asked

"I don't know… hold on." Deidara said as I heard him messing with his scope "Hold onto me and I will lead us."

"Alright, well where are you?" I asked as he grabbed my arm "Alright now lets go."

"I didn't grab you yet…" He said awkwardly

"You have to be kidding me…" I put chakra into my hand so a blueish green light filled the area "Then who the hell…"

I looked at my arm where this very pale and boney hand grabbed it. I traveled up the arm and looked at the face of a very pale old man.

"Hello." He said as torches everywhere lit up in flames. Never have I ever screamed so loud before.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I pulled my arm from his hand as fast as I can and punched him in the face

Next thing I know Deidara is pinning him against the wall with a blade up to his throat "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now old man." Deidara hissed shaking the old man a little

"I can see that was not the best way to approach you two." The old man said holding his hands up in defense "I just wanted to see who finally opened the door

"What do you mean?" I asked walking up next to Deidara "And what are you even doing here?"

"Well I am the keeper of this cave. I come here once a day to check to see if anything has changed. And right as I was about to leave, you two walked in."

"How do we know if you're telling the truth, yeah?" Deidara tightened his hold on the old man a little

"The thing is, you don't know if you can trust me." He stated "But I am telling the truth. Besides, there is no way I can stand a chance at this age."

"Deidara let him down." I said as he gave me a stern look "His body has really old and worn chakra levels."

"And I would have attacked you two in the dark when I had the chance." The old man said with a smile on his face

"Thats not helping your case Old Man, yeah." Deidara said glaring at him

"Deidara…" I spoke softly as I put a hand on his arm "Trust me on this one. He cannot do anything with his charka levels like that."

Deidara gave a long sigh after he looked into my eyes "Fine." he dropped the old man

"Now as I ask again," I began as he stood up "What are you even doing here?"

"Like I said before, I am in charge of watching over this cave." he dusted himself off "I just so happened to be leaving but you two walked in before I got the chance to leave."

"Why not just hide and leave?" I asked

"I was curious on who finally entered the cave." then he got serious "And why you entered."

"Akatsuki business, yeah." Deidara spoke as he walked in front of me "We are here for a scroll."

"Why do you need it?" the old man asked

"None of your concern, yeah."

"We need it so we can control the ten tails before someone worse gets their hands on it. And we have the box and want to know what was inside it and why it was so important to that person." I spoke quickly. I could feel the look Deidara was giving me, but I didn't care at the moment. There is something about that old man that just makes me trust him.

"You are a very honest girl compared to your partner." The old man said looking me up and down, studying me

"He just has trust issues." I gave a small smile as I looked at Deidara from the corner of my eye "He is very honest though."

"With you, I hope." The old man whispered as he turned around "Follow me if you please."

"Where is he taking us, yeah?" Deidara asked as he was close behind me as we followed the old man

"I don't know." I said as I looked over my shoulder to glance at him "But I can feel he is very trusting."

"Probably only because of you, yeah." Deidara mumbled

"It doesn't hurt being nice every once in a while." I said

"Its more painful to get stabbed in the back." He whispered as we approached a door "And you thought I didn't know what I was doing before."

"I had the slightest of doubts." I gave a smile "Don't act like you didn't get a little worried either."

"I had total trust in myself, yeah." He said as the old man opened the door

"Right this way." The old man said as we kept our mouths shut and crossed the hall into a giant room. In the middle of the room was a black stone stand holding a very old looking scroll "If what you are telling me is true then you can take it."

"If not, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Then you cannot even touch it." he nodded his head "I hope you have good intentions girl."

"I do, sir." I said as I started walking up to the scroll "Protecting my loved ones from him is my intentions." I stopped at arms reach from the scroll. I stayed silent, looking at the scroll and studying everything about it. Slowly I reached my hand out to grab the scroll. I slowly placed my hand onto it and wrapped my fingers around it. I lifted it out of its holder and brought it back to my body. "How can such an old scroll have such power?"

"How can such a smart girl as a stupid question?" the old man asked as I turned around and walked back to them "You have got what you needed."

"What about you?" I asked

"I pray that I made the right choice in who I let have the scroll." he said as we started walking back to entrance "Now you be careful with that girl. That scroll will bring a lot of people after you."

I only gave a nod as Deidara and I walked out of the cave, leaving the old man behind forever.

Did you like it? I hope so. I wrote it when I was very tired and sick. So don't judge.

Please review!


End file.
